


Perfection (Original)

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury, Early 2000's cringe, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Haruhi Fujioka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This is a very old Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction that was written when I was 13 and originally published on Quizilla under the name "Perfection." It's kind of embarrassing but I recently found it with the help of the Wayback machine and I felt like revamping it, but this is the original. Only editing was spelling and grammar errors. Be warned, it's cringe)Your name is Akira Shokatsu and you are 16 years old attending Ouran Academy. You are somehow roped into joining the Host Club as the "Perfect Type" despite being a girl. Things get complicated when feelings between club members start to blossom, and your scheming younger sister sets her eyes on the same person you fall for.This was intended to be a reader insert, which is why it is written in third person. Though "you" have a name and described appearance so it is more like an OC insert written in third person.
Relationships: Nekozawa Umehito/Original Character(s), Nekozawa Umehito/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Info Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> I do remember when I first started writing this I planned on Haruhi to be a character but I ended up just... Forgetting to write her in. If I go ahead and rewrite this, Haruhi will be involved and the character Akino wont be 12. She was only that age because I was 13 at the time and thought it was acceptable. I don't think that anymore lmao.

Name: Akira Shokatsu

Age: 16

Class: first year

Hair color: Black and about the same length as Haruhi’s

Eye color: pale green

Skin tone: Pale but with a pinkish tint

Height: pretty short, taller than Honey, but shorter than Tamaki.

Personality: Outgoing and tomboyish. She loves to have fun and can be sarcastic at times, but only when it’s funny.

Background: She comes from a nice home, but was always compared to her little sister (Akino Shokatsu, who is 12 years old) so she decided to be different from her. (she likes to flaunt the fact that she is pretty and looks very mature. She is nice, but if you come in between her and a guy, she is vicious.)

Rich or poor: relatively rich

Parentage: They love her and care for her, but can sometimes ignore her when it comes to Akino. But Akira doesn’t mind.

How you ended up at Ouran: Her grandfather paid her way in, because her parents wanted to send her to Lobelia to become more girly. (Oh, and she wears the boys uniform because that lemon colored atrocity is like hell made out of fabric)

Crush: Tamaki Suoh

hobbies: playing guitar and making people smile and laugh.

Worst class: Geometry

Best class: English literature

Education level: Pretty smart when it comes to everything but math related subjects.

Clothing style: She is mostly a tomboy punk.

Ethnicity: Japanese and Russian

Akira’s thoughts on~

Haruhi: She’s smart, but oblivious to love. She is also really cute and like-able.

Tamaki: He is sweet, funny, and sometimes an idiot.

Kyouya: Very mysterious and has an evil side that sometimes comes out to play. But he is also smart and nice, when he wants to be.   
  
Hikaru: Childish and just plain playful. 

Kaoru: Slightly more mature than Hikaru, and is learning to be independent. 

Mori: Quiet and protective

Huni: So freakin adorable!! Fun to hang around and is very sweet!

Nekozawa: Very mysterious. He doesn’t seem to want people to know much about him, but at the same  time he was willing to save his sister from a cat. So he’s friend worthy. 

Renge: Annoying but has her perks. She is creative and determinedly funny at times. 

Ritsu (Bossanova): He may look mean, but he’s really sweet!

More info on Akino: Akino is not afraid to hurt her sister, mentally or physically, especially if Akira tells Tamaki that she is only 12. (Which Akira would do, but only because she wants to protect her sister from stuff like sex, alcohol, and drugs or something like that…)


	2. Chapter One

“Excuse me, could you please take this to the third music room for me?” The class representative asked you.

You looked at him boredly as he struggled to hold a large vase that looked rather valuable.

“Sure.” You shrugged, and he set down the vase on your desk.

“Thank you so much, Akira-san.” He smiled, before leaving to look at notes about the spring dance.

It has only been your first month in Ouran, and already people are looking up to you for help. Usually you don’t turn them down, and that’s mainly because you don’t have anything better to do. But, hey! It’s way better than going to Lobelia and being forced into uncomfortable clothes and cast in weird plays.

Reluctantly you got up from your chair and lifted the vase, only to drop it almost instantly.

“No wonder he was struggling with this thing… It weighs a ton…” you grunted under your breath, slowly making you way down the hall to the music rooms.

The first room was noisy as you walked past it. The second room was equally as loud. But the third room was strangely quiet.

Looking around suspiciously, you set down the vase and straightened out your back. Then, after taking your own sweet time, you knocked on the door then picked up the delivery again. As if by magic, the door opened, and you walked in without question.

“Hellooooo?” You asked out loud into the dark room.

Nobody answered.

“Um… Ok… I’m just going to set this over here and continue my nap in third period…” you stumbled around before finding a table, then set the vase on it carefully.

“Well ok… I’m leaving… _You’re welcome_.” You glided towards the door, feeling awkward talking to yourself all alone in the dark room.

As your hand reached for the door handle the lights suddenly flickered on, exposing the room around you. It was large and nicely decorated, but it didn’t look like a music room. It looked more like a fancy restaurant, or an expensive dating service.

“Ah, you’re not the class rep.” Two handsome twins spoke dully.

“Yeah… My name is Akira Shokatsu. Class rep asked me to deliver that vase for him…” You explained, still taking in your surroundings.

“Well then welcome, Akira-kun!” another handsome man spoke, this one a blonde, as he grabbed your hand dramatically,   
“And thank you for the delivery.”

You stared at him, not knowing what to say. So you said nothing.

“Hello, Aki-Chan! Do you want to play with me?” Another blonde, this one short and cute, asked you brightly.

“Actually I was just leaving… And who said you could call me ‘Aki-Chan’? It's rude to act so familiarly with someone you just met.” You growled slightly, unamused by the childish sounding nickname. 

“Ah! Aki-Chan scared me!” The small blonde boy hid behind a tall black haired boy over dramatically.

“Tamaki, the host club is ready to open.” Kyouya, the only person you recognized because of your Class Rep, said irritably.

“Ah! Already?!” Tamaki, you assumed, turned to Kyouya sharply, “Everyone get ready!”

“Mi’lord.” One twin spoke and the other finished, “What about the delivery boy?”

“Oh yes, the delivery boy… He can serve us all snacks!” Tamaki announced.

“Wait… What? I only came to drop off that vase…” You frowned.

But of course instead of listening to you, the door swung open and a bunch of excited girls entered.

“Welcome!” the handsome bunch of men said harmoniously as rose petals seemed to fly from nowhere, leaving you to stare in awe.

You watched as the girls huddled around them, eventually breaking up into groups before sitting down. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, you attempted to walk out when no one was looking, but that plan was quickly tossed aside when you heard someone snap their fingers.

“Coffee please, doggie!” Tamaki called in your direction.

“Doggie…?” you pointed at yourself to clarify, and he nodded as a reply.

Sighing, you decided not to fight and walked over to the coffee table and proceeded to make their hot beverage.

“Oi, look Hikaru…” You heard a taunting voice.

“Looks like the Host Club has a new pet. A cute one at that.” An identical voice to the one before contributed.

“Hikaru! Watching you look at another person like that… It hurts my feelings…” You turned just in time to see one of the twins teary eyed.

“No, Kaoru! He may be cute, but you are the only one in my heart!” The other twin lifted his brother’s chin up to face him.

“H-Hikaru…” the first twin whispered, blushing.

“...” You watched the scene, twitching slightly as the girls around their table squealed.

“It’s an act, don’t worry.” Kyouya spoke, appearing next to you, scribbling something down in his notebook.

You nodded slowly, still watching the twins.

“Oh. You haven’t been introduced to anyone, have you?” Kyouya finally looked up.

“Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The tall black haired guy is Takashi Morinozuka, he often goes by Mori. The small boy with him is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, more commonly known as Huni. And…” He was interrupted by more finger snapping.

“Our darling guests are parched! Doggie, where’s out coffee?” Tamaki asked, fanning a random girl.

“And that is Tamaki Suoh.” Kyouya rolled his eyes.

“Thanks. Now I know what names to put in my death note…” You said under your breath, heading towards Tamaki with a tray full of coffee.

Once you got there, you set down the tray and stood next to the sofa Tamaki was sitting on.

“A-Akira-san! I didn’t know you were a member of the Host Club! M-May I designate you?” one of Tamaki’s girls blushed.

“No way! If Akira-Kun is a member here, he’s mine to reserve!” Another girl said loudly.

“YOU? I don’t think so! I saw him first!” yet another girl ordered.

“Actually… I’m not really a member-” you started, but was quickly cut off.

“Yet! He still has some work to do. He should be an official member by tomorrow! Right Akira?” Tamaki smiled.

“Well…” You started, watching the girl’s anticipation rise. “I guess it’d be fun…” You smiled back.

“C-cute…” Tamaki said under his breath, then suddenly you felt being lifted up in a twirling hug, “We have such a cute doggie!!”

“Wah!! Put me down!” You panicked, feeling motion sick.

Kyouya rolled his eyes once more, scoffing something under his breath.

“Yay! Yay! Aki-Chan is a member of the Host Club!!” Huni cheered as he ate cake.

“Isn’t that great, Takashi?!” He asked Mori excitedly.

“…Ah…” Mori nodded, his expression unchanging.

“Wait, Mi'lord let the doggie be a host member?” Hikaru’s head whipped around in Tamaki’s direction.

“Well, Akira is a rather handsome boy. I’m sure he’ll fit in well.” Kaoru watched Tamaki swirl you around with his brother.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… But now that he’s a member of our Club… We should make him feel welcome…” Hikaru smirked at his brother.

“What a delightfully devious mind, Hikaru!” Kaoru smirked back.

The two evil twins schemed together as you were being tossed around by Tamaki.

What they had in store for you will forever change the way the Host club will look at you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wont blame you if you wanna bail right about now. It only gets worse.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this was written by a 13 year old who just learned a bunch of Japanese words.

Time flew by quickly. All you thought about was yesterday, and what had happened. Yes, you admit you were nervous. All these girls thought you were a boy! And you thought they were just being nice to you before… Not daydreaming about you of scribbling your name on their binders! In a way you were flattered that all these girls thought you were cute.

“Akira-san?” The class rep’s voice shook you out of your thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. What’s up?” You asked, your mind not fully out of space yet.

“I’ve heard recent news that you’ve joined the Host Club…” He hesitated to continue.

“Yeah. Well, no. I didn’t really join by choice.” You shrugged.

He frowned, “I’m sorry… It’s my fault… If I didn’t ask you to take the vase to the third music room, you wouldn’t have-“

“Whoa, whoa! It’s ok. It’s just a club, and besides… It could be fun.” You smiled at him reassuringly.

“But Akira-san… You’re a-!” He exclaimed, but you interrupted him by putting your index finger to his mouth to stop him from possibly continuing, “Let’s just see how far this plays out. Who knows? It could be a real adventure.”

Silenced, the class rep blushed and nodded.

Soon after the bell rang, so you gathered your things and headed to the Host Club.

Once again it was dark when you entered the third music room.

“Ok… Is it tradition to try and freak out your new members?” You called into the darkness.

Without an answer, the lights suddenly turned on.

“Akira, you’re here!” Tamaki exclaimed, reaching out to you.

“Aki-kun!!” Huni bounced.

They were wearing waiters uniforms, as were the rest of the host members.

“Why are you wearing that?” Was the first question that popped out of your mouth.

“Because it is our duty to serve the beautiful princesses of Ouran!” Tamaki said as if he had rehearsed that line for hours.

“And now…” Kaoru started and Hikaru finished, “It’s your turn to change…”

“In this special uniform we prepared just for you!!” They ended in unison, holding out a French maid uniform.

“No thank you.” You replied quickly, making an X with your arms.

“Aw!” They cried.

“Change in that room, your costume is already in there. Be quick because we are opening soon.” Kyouya ordered monotonously without looking up from his notepad.

Deciding it was best not to fight with Kyouya (A.K.A: The Shadow King) because of previous mishaps involving whip cream and butter knives, you just went into the changing room and got dressed into a uniform like everyone else.

Once you were finished you were greeted by a series of “KYA!!” and “Akira-Kuuuun~!” and a couple of squeals.

“KAWAII!!” You jumped at the sound of Tamaki’s voice and felt yourself in another twirling hug.

“Tamaki, we have customers.” Kyouya sighed, pushing up his glasses.

“Oh, yes, customers!” Tamaki set you down and headed to the nearest group of girls.

“Your clients are over there.” Kyouya pointed to a few girls huddled near a blooming cherry tree.

You took a deep breath and nodded, heading towards the anxious girls slowly.

“Good morning.” You smiled at them, making them all blush.

“A-Akira-San… You look really cute in that uniform.” A brown haired girl stuttered, averting eye contact.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. You look cute too.” You chuckled softly, making the girl turn tomato colored.

“He’s just naturally cute.” Tamaki commented, peeking over his chair.

“Just like a dog.” Kimi, the club’s best customer at the moment, spat bitterly.

Tamaki turned to her, “What’s wrong, princess?”

“It’s nothing really… It’s just that… Who is he to just walk in and suddenly become a member? He doesn’t even have a history with you!” She crossed her arms and looked back at you.

“I’m sorry. He was perfect, so I had to seize the opportunity.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

“I guess…” she frowned, but decided to end that conversation.

“Ah!” a sudden screech made everyone turn their attention to you.

“Akira-san! I’m sorry! I’m SO sorry!!” one of your customers had managed to spill the whole teapot on you, making your front side drenched with rather hot tea.

“No, no. It's ok, I love tea… All over my body…” You seethed, ignoring the slight burning of your flesh.

“Ah-hah!” The twins took this opportunity to use it to their advantage.

“Akira, you go clean yourself up…” Kaoru began.

“But as punishment for making one of our darling customers worry…” Hikaru added.

“You have to wear the only costume left. The dress!” they said in unison, pointing at you accusingly.

“Yes!” Tamaki stood dramatically, “A fitting punishment indeed!”

“What?! How is that a fitting punishment? And why am I even getting punished?!” You flailed.

But it was too late; the twins were already pushing you inside to the changing room.

“Ok, take off your wet clothes!” They grabbed at you, but you quickly shoved them away.

“If I absolutely HAVE to, then I can change myself, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

They flew out, then looked at each other with a slightly shocked expression, “Wait…”

“Akira is a…”

“How is he? I brought a towel!” Tamaki busted in holding a cloth, and without stopping he walked into the changing room.

“What happened? Is Aki-Chan hurt?” Huni asked, still smiling, entering with Mori.

“Probably only a flesh wound.” Kyouya shrugged, coming in as well.

Tamaki was still, holding the curtain opened just enough for him.

“Akira… You’re a…”

You sighed, holding the uniform shirt wearing only a tank top to cover your chest, “Go ahead and say it.”

“G-G-G-GIRL?!?!?!?!” He threw the towel and basically fell over backwards.

“Ha?” Mori asked.

“What? Aki-Chan’s a girl? YAY! That’s great!!” Huni bounced.

“Wasn’t it obvious, Mi’lord?” The twins said dully.

“You two just found out.” Kyouya said monotonously.

“It’s ok that you all mistook me for a boy…” You walked out in the maid uniform.

“But it was fun while it lasted. I guess if you want, I’ll just go…”

All of them looked at you blushing (Excluding Kyouya).

“You can’t leave.” Kyouya spoke, killing the silence.

“Ha?” You looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Our profits have almost doubled. If you leave now, I will be forced to take the money you would be making from your personal money.” He continued.

“Oh…Ok…” You sweatdropped.

“YOU’RE A GIRL!” Tamaki flailed.

“We already established that, Mi’lord.” Hikaru said dully.

“But you were so natural at being a host! You were perfect!!” Tamaki cried.

“Nobody is perfect.” You shrugged, “So am I staying?”

“Yes.” Kyouya answered for everyone.

“My doggie turned out to be a girl…” Tamaki sniffled.

“I guess you can now officially be welcomed into the host club, Akira-Chan.” The twins smiled evilly.

You smiled back, unaware of what was to come.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day (Again (I Think?))

“Good morning Akira-San!” Kimi smiled, sitting besides you.

It was lunch time, almost an hour before the Host club opened.

“Um… Good morning Kimi-San.” You hesitantly smiled back.

Many people knew of Kimiko Sahara. She was a model in training and actually quite pretty. However because she was rather popular you never really got the chance to meet her before.

“I don’t know if you noticed it, but I might have been acting bitter towards you…” She started.

“No, actually. I haven’t noticed…” You blinked at her, still trying to figure out her true intentions.

“Well I have. And now I just want you to know… I’m giving you a chance. I reserved you today to test you to see how good of a host you really are.” She smiled cutely.

“Um… Thanks? I guess…” you weren’t sure how to take that.

“But… If you disappoint me, I will make sure, with every bone in my body, all the blood in my veins, with any inch of life that I have to force upon that you are driven out of the Host club, even if it kills me. Or you.” Kimi once again smiled, but this time it looked so dark it sent shivers down your spine.

“Understand?” she finished.

“I understand…” you nodded slowly, slightly shaken. Who knew someone so cute could look that scary?

“Excellent! See you in an hour, Akira-San!” She skipped away cheerfully.

“She’s a demon…” you whispered, looking after her until she was no longer in your sight.

“Ah, Akira-San! May I sit with you?” Your class rep walked over towards you with a homemade bento.

“Sure.” You smiled, glancing at his large lunch box, then at your tuna sandwich, and cried.

“Haha, I packed extra snow crab. You can have some if you like?” He offered, opening his bento.

You could have sworn it glowed a heavenly light and angels sang around you.

You nodded, drooling slightly and reached for a tender crab leg.

After cracking open the shell, you munched on the juicy morsel. Class rep watched you in silence for a moment, then spoke.

“Akira-San… You come from a rather wealthy family… So why don’t you buy lunch here? Or pack a better lunch?” He asked.

You turned to him, your sparkling eyes caused by the delicious crab slowly turned normal, “Well… I’m very forgetful. Usually I forget to prepare lunch the day before and my parents are really busy so I try not to ask them for money. Most of the time I just pick up a sandwich from a convenience store on my way to school.”

“Wait, if you don’t ask your parents for money, how do you buy sandwiches every morning?” He asked curiously.

“Huh? Oh, I have my own job. You know that cool French café near the mall?” You smiled.

“Oh yeah, the one that’s always crowded? What’s it called…” he trailed off in thought.

“La Madeline’s!” You smiled.

“So that’s where you work, huh? Maybe I should stop by some time?” Class rep blushed ever so lightly.

“Yeah, that’d be cool! Maybe I’ll be your waiter.” You laughed softly.

The Class rep seemed to grow a deeper shade of red as he agreed enthusiastically.

Unaware that you were being listened to by unseen ears, two mysterious figures crept away into the third music room.

“Any news on the target?” a sitting dark figure asked seriously.

“Yes sir!” the two shadows saluted.

“It seems our target…” one began.

“Has a job at La Madeline’s” the other finished.

“A job? Interesting… We shall investigate later with the whole task force. You two did good work.” The sitting figure rubbed his chin schemingly, and all three laughed together.

“What are you doing here in the dark? No wonder people think you’re weirdos.” Kyouya flicked the light on and looked disapprovingly at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

“Aw, Kyouya! You’re taking all the fun out of it!!” Tamaki cried.

“Whatever, just get ready. There’s only forty minutes until the Host Club has to open.” Kyouya sighed and walked off to his next class.

“Well, see ya Mi'lord.” Kaoru waved.

“We have class with Akira-Chan now!” Hikaru smiled.

“Byeeee~!” they skipped off together, most likely to torture you in their next class as Tamaki watched in jealousy.

“Oh, hey Akira!” Hikaru scooted next to you, awfully close.

“Fancy meeting you here!” Kaoru scooted equally as close on the other side of you.

“Yeah… We are sort of in the same grade…” You looked between them confusedly.

“Oh, Hikaru-San, Kaoru-San! You guys don’t usually sit near the front of the classroom… It’s…Uh, nice.” Class Rep sweat-dropped while smiling.

“Really? We’ve been thinking about making this a permanent seat change.” Hikaru smiled.

“Oh… Permanent…?” Class Rep seemed happy, but his voice seemed very upset.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Kaoru asked sweetly.

“No, no! Go ahead! I’ll just sit in the back… Away from Akira-San…” He finished quietly and made his way to the last row.

“You two better not bother me during class. I have to keep my grades up.” You warned.

“Yea, sure! You can count on us!” They reassured.

It was only when class began; you had found that it was a horrible mistake to trust them.

The twins got bored easily, so began passing notes, making paper airplanes, and even making weird animal noises. But of course, the teacher said nothing. Sometimes you received apologetic glances from the Class Rep. Actually, now that you think about it… You didn’t know the Class Rep’s name! Everyone always referred to him as the Class Rep, and you hadn’t spoken to him until he was elected.

“Psst…” you whispered to Hikaru, the twin to your right.

“Ha? Confessing your love?” He whispered back, only to receive a soft kick and a frown from Kaoru.

“No. What’s the Class Rep’s name?” You asked.

“The Class Rep has a name?” Hikaru asked in fake shock.

"I'm pretty sure his birth certificate just says Class Rep." He continued as you rolled your eyes.

“His name is Yoru Ruka. I thought you two were friends.” Kaoru looked at you questioningly.

“Well, I’ve known him for awhile, but only by Class Rep…” You shrugged.

“That’s just cold.” They shook their heads in disapproval.

You sighed in return and ignored them the rest of the period, feeling a bit bad for not knowing the Class Rep's name.

Finally it was the dreaded time for the opening of the Host Club. You sat in your chair at the table, waiting for the thick white doors to open and the girls to pour in. And you waited for her. The demon woman that you had to make an impression on or she would, and you believed she would, kill you.

Kimi sat down after taking what felt like ages to reach the table.

“Hm. You didn’t even pull my chair out for me. Some gentleman.” She frowned.

“Oh, sorry… Would you like to start over?” You stood up and smiled.

“Start over?” She asked, slowly rising to her feet.

She moved aside for you to pull out her chair and she sat down, then you pushed her chair in and sat down yourself.

“Ok… That was better.” She nodded, evaluating you.

“Thank you, princess. Would you like some tea or coffee?” You asked her politely.

“Yes, coffee, please.” She eyed you as you served her the hot beverage, examining your every move.

“So, Kimi-Hime, may I hear some things about you?” You smiled, carefully thinking over what to say.

“No. How about we talk about you? Why did you choose to come to Ouran?” Kimi asked, as if she rehearsed for this.

“W-well…Ok… My grandfather paid my way in because my parents wanted to send me to a same gender school.” You avoided the school name, but other than that you spoke truthfully.

“Tell me more about your family.” Kimi ordered, more than suggested.

“Where to start… Ok, my father owns a large magazine and music company and my mother owns her own clothing line. I have a little sister; she’s a model in training.” You shifted slightly as you spoke.

“A little sister? Tell me more.” She seemed interested when you said ‘model in training’.

You took a deep breath, readying to explain, “Her name is Akino Shokatsu. She’s pretty, gets good grades, she’s a bit spoiled but she’s nice. Sometimes my parents ignore me for her, but well… She has a future career that is reachable and involves something she loves. I guess I could be classified as jealous, because she knows what lies ahead of her… And I’m stuck wandering aimlessly, trying to discover my dreams.”

Kimi stared at you, her mean face slowly turned into a soft, sympathetic one as she listened to your story.

“…Fine.”

Her voice snapped you from your thoughts, “Huh?”

“I approve. You can stay here.” She looked away quickly.

Before you could speak, cheers rang out, and you were grabbed in a swirling hug.

“Good job, Akira!! You are so cute!! So perfect!!” Tamaki squealed, spinning you around.

“Yay!” Huni joined in the hug.

“You’re right. He IS perfect.” Kimi smiled.

Soon, you were surrounded by all of the Host members, “Looks like we’ve found your type, Akira-San.” Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

“The Perfect type!” The twins shouted in unison.

You couldn’t help but to think that this was a whole big plan to determine your type, and Kimi was just a pawn. But whatever it was, you were enjoying it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet Another Day

It was early morning when your alarm clock went off. It was a weekend, so there was no school. But in its place, you had your job. Of course you aren’t complaining, you liked working at La Madeline’s. Mainly because the extremely delicious food has an employee discount.

After your daily routines, it was off to work.

“See you later, guys!” You called to your family.

“Bye sweetie!” your mom cooed and your dad waved.

Usually they just wave or grunt because they are too busy with their work, but your little sister is in France for a photo shoot, so they are pretty much free. Other than your mom drawing sketches of her next clothing line, or your dad proof reading magazines and listening to music.

You walked out the door in your work uniform and hopped on your bike and petaled away.

“You’re late.” Was the first thing that greeted your ears as you entered.

“Oh… Hi boss…” You smiled sheepishly.

The tall, skinny man sighed, “Just get to your tables, girly.”

You nodded and grabbed your schedule. It was like that every morning. Your boss would complain that you were late, but would never fire you. He said ‘It’s because you’re the only one who works around here!’ but recent happenings led you to believe otherwise. Your boss, Takashi Takehara lost his daughter a long time ago. She would be about your age now, if she was alive. Some days when it is raining, he leans against the window almost in tears. ‘You remind me so much of her… She was the only thing that was right in my life…’ He once confided in you. You didn’t mind. Takehara was such a fatherly man to begin with. In fact, he basically is your father when your real dad is busy with Akino.

After that, you sank back into your usual weekend routines. Being really nice to everyone, doing everything you are told, getting hit on by the occasional customer… Yep, stuff like that. It isn’t unusual for some guy to hit on you. When you actually dress up, you were told that you are quite pretty. It’s different at Ouran, though. At school you wear no makeup, no earrings or bracelets… Pretty much normal to be mistaken as a guy, so it never bothered you. Plus all these cute girls make you cookies, so all is well.

After an hour or so, when morning turned into afternoon, you realized something that you always realized at about this time. Work sucks. As usual, and like always La Madeline’s was crowded.

“Excuse me, waitress.” A smooth, handsome voice called.

It was oddly familiar and it was directed at you, so you turned.

Sitting in your booth was the whole Host club and casually calling you over was the prince himself: Tamaki Suoh.

You groaned inwardly and headed towards them. You weren’t sure if you were holding your pen like a weapon or like you were taking orders.

“My, my, such beauty! Certainly you will recommend something delicious, yes?” Tamaki smiled at you handsomely.

“Yes. That store, over there. The one not here, where I can’t be embarrassed.” You used your pen to point out the window.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that place. I was told they have good coffee.” Hikaru smiled sarcastically.

“You’ve heard that too?” Kaoru smiled at his brother.

“Of course I did! You were the one that told me.” Hikaru spoke, and both began laughing.

“Can I have strawberry cake? Not just a slice, the whole thing! And tea!” Huni cheered.

You wrote down his order, giving in. Besides, Huni-senpai is extremely cute.

Your eyes went to Mori, who was right next to Huni.

“…Coffee…” he said simply.

“I’ll have a coffee as well.” Kyouya said, almost throwing the menu at you.

“Crème tea and chocolate éclair!” the twins ordered enthusiastically.

You scribbled down their orders and turned to stare at Tamaki, who was just smiling at you with a vacant expression, as if he was daydreaming.

“Tamaki?” you poked him.

“Eh? Oh, sorry darling! I will have whatever meal you like!” he smiled at you.

You stared at him, “You’re ordering my favorite? Do you even know what it is?”

“No, but I trust you. After all, you are perfect.” Tamaki grinned at you.

Hearing him say that made your cheeks grow hot, so you hurried away.

‘What was that about?! I have never done that before!’ you thought to yourself, handing the chef their orders.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Add a mango smoothie and a tropical crepe!” You shouted to the cooks the order Tamaki would have. They nodded, and you went to attend your other customers.

While taking a customer their order, you bumped into someone, almost causing you to lose the tray of food.

“Ah, sorry Akira-san!” another familiar voice apologized.

“Eh? Class rep? Wait, I mean, Ruka-San?” You looked at the boy quizzically.

The class rep, or, Ruka blushed heavily, “Y-You know my name…?”

“Yeah… What’s up?” You asked him, smiling.

“W-well, I said I would drop by… So, uh… Here I am…” He blushed even deeper.

“That’s cool. Hold on a minute, I’ll seat you!” you quickly gave the other customers their order and took Ruka to the last available seat in your area. Which just so happened to be right next to the Host club.

“Hey! It’s class rep!” Hikaru noticed him first.

“What are you doing here?” Kaoru smiled.

“Oh… You are here too…” Ruka smiled back, sadly.

“What would you like, Ruka-san?” You asked cheerfully.

“Perhaps I should stop by another time…?” Ruka looked nervously at the Host club, then back to you.

“Nonsense! Come over here and take a seat, there is plenty of room!” Tamaki invited Ruka.

Of course, everyone knows you shouldn’t reject a prince’s proposal, and Ruka didn’t want to be rude, so he sat at the end quietly.

“And what can I get you?” You asked again, not seeing the uncomfortableness in Ruka’s eyes.

“W-water and a garden salad, please.” He blushed upon hearing your voice.

“Coming right up!” you smiled, glad to see Ruka there.

“Th-thank you… Akira-san…” He whispered your name as you left.

“Ah-HAH! Just as I had suspected! You are in love with Akira-san, aren’t you?” Kaoru announced, dramatically slamming his hands down on the table before pointing to Ruka as if accusing him of a serious crime.

“WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!” Tamaki, Hikaru, and Huni gasped.

Ruka’s whole face flustered, “Wh-What are you talking about? Akira-san is just a good friend!”

Kyouya scoffed, “Even a blind fool could pick up on your interest in her.”

“I couldn’t tell!” Tamaki pouted.

“That just means you’re a mega idiot.” Kyouya stated simply.

“M-Mega idiot??” Tamaki lowered his head in shame.

“Congratulations Ruka-chan! When are you going to confess?” Huni cheered.

“C-Confess? I, uh, well… I can’t…” Ruka frowned.

“Why not? It seems easy. Girls confess their love to us all the time.” Hikaru cocked his eyebrows.

“It’s different for all of you… You are all handsome, cool, and sometimes smart…” Ruka started.

“S _ ometimes  _ smart ?” Tamaki and Hikaru glared.

“Well, what I mean is… Any girl would be lucky to have you guys, but I’m… I’m a dork…” Ruka looked down at the table sadly.

Tamaki laughed, “A dork? I can see that you are not a  _ dork  _ but you are a noble gentleman!”

“So you think I have a chance with Akira-san?” Ruka looked up hopefully.

Tamaki froze, a strange expression crossing his features as if he realized something before he changed the subject, “Oh look! Our food is ready!” 

You sat down everyone’s orders, not knowing of the conversation they had earlier.  
“Ok, a coffeefor Mori and Kyouya… Strawberry cake and tea for Huni… Two crème teas and two chocolate éclairs for Hikaru and Kaoru… Water and a garden salad for Ruka-san… And, um… A mango smoothie and tropical crepe for Tamaki. Let me know if there is anything else I can get you!” You hurried off, flustered at the mention of Tamaki’s orders.

“Hm… Strange taste.” Tamaki looked at his food and took a bite, “So…GOOD!”

He blushed, then drank the mango beverage and smiled, “She really is perfect…”

You almost dropped the tray once you entered the kitchen. ‘What is wrong with me all of a sudden?! Getting all flustered over a stupid food order!’

“Akira, what’s wrong?” Takehara, your boss, asked as he entered the kitchen.

“W-What do you mean? Nothing is wrong! I’m fine! Peachy! Fantabulous!” You smiled at him energetically.

He stared at you, “No, there  _ is  _ something wrong with you. You only use the word ‘peachy’ when you are upset. I think it would be best if you went home early, to relax.”

“Go home?! I can’t do that! I still have tables!” You flailed.

“I will personally take care of it. And I will tell those little friends of yours you went home early.” He ordered.

“Ok… Thank you sir…” You smiled at him sadly, took off your apron and hugged him goodbye.

Once you got home and put up your bike, you looked forward to relaxing. When you opened your large house door and were greeted by maids, you shouted, “Mom! Dad! I got off work early!”

“ONEE-SAMA!!” a cute voice squealed, making you stop dead in your tracks.

“Akino…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Still obsessed with mangoes.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister is introduced. She's manipulative and also 12.

The next morning was hazy. There was so much on your mind you barely had time to sleep, so you found time in class.

“Aki~ra-Kun!” The twins’ voices rang as they surrounded you.

“Whaaat?” You groaned, half asleep.

“What happened yesterday?” Kaoru asked.

“Yea, you left without saying goodbye!” Hikaru pouted.

“And that’s no way to treat your boyfriends!” They said in unison, putting their hands on their hips and cocking their eyebrows.

This of course, caught all of the girls’ attention. They all stared at you three with anticipation.

“It’s too early for this…” You yawned.

“Too early? The school day is half way over!” Kaoru spoke as Hikaru pointed at the clock.

“WHAT?!” You jolted up, fully awakened by the sudden shock.

It was true! Somehow time and sleep had gotten the best of you and now your next class was… The Host Club…

“Pleeeeaaaaase tell me I have at least ten minutes until the bell rings!” You cried.

You wanted to have time to prepare for the randomness of the Host Club.

The twins held up a hand and began counting down from five. Once they had run out of fingers, the bell rang.

Your face planted into your desk.

“Ouch. Sounded like that hurt.” Hikaru mocked.

“A-Akira-san! Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Ruka’s panicked voice soon joined into the excitement.

“No, no. I’m fine; I’m just tired. ...I think I broke my face.” You smiled, ending your comment in a self deprecating whisper.

“Are you sure…?” Ruka asked slowly.

“No time for questions!” Hikaru said loudly and grabbed your right arm.

“We must go to the Host Club!” Kaoru grabbed your left arm and they both dragged you away.

“W-Wait! I forgot my school bag!!” You called, being forcefully dragged down the hall.

Ruka watched the scene until you had gone, and looked down at your desk. He sighed at the scattered papers and began to collect them up. He picked up your book bag to put the newly organized class work in, but a small folded letter dropped out of the pouch and caught his attention. Ruka leaned down and picked it up, hesitantly staring at it. Usually, the class rep is not one for such adolescent deeds as snooping around somebody else’s mail. But Akira, however, wasn’t just  _ somebody _ . I mean, what if it was a love letter? Perhaps a rejection letter? A failing notice? Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and Ruka opened the letter without full realization.

_ Onee-sama!! It’s me, your favorite (and only) sister!! I have decided to visit you during your club activities at school, so we can hang out! (plus if people see you with me, they’ll make you popular!) See you then! _

_ -Akino-pyon!! _

Ruka stared at the way too extravagant hand written letter, which was covered in hearts and smiley faces. Slowly he placed the letter back into the envelope and carefully put it into your bag with everything else, feeling ashamed at his actions.

“A~KI-CHAN!” Tamaki’s voice immediately invaded your ears as you felt a flying hug.

“PUT ME DOWN!!” You flailed in his grasp.

“Aw!” Tamaki was reluctant, but did as told.

“Why are you so excited to see me anyway?” You frowned, not even trying to hold back the small blush that formed on your cheeks.

“We seem to have a guest for you!” Tamaki smiled again.

“Oh?” You asked slightly confused.

Tamaki moved aside, exposing to you what he had meant. Sitting at a table with Huni-Senpai and Mori-Senpai eating cake with none other than…

“Akino! What are you doing here?!” You gasped.

Akino turned to you and smiled cutely, “I’m just enjoying some cake with my new friends, Aki-pyon!”

“Pyon? Never mind that, aren’t you supposed to be at a photo shoot today?” You asked, a bit irritated at the surprise and also because Akino had always called you ‘Onee-sama’ unless she was with people she wanted to think that she was older.

“Nope! I’m all free today!” She smiled.

“You never told us that you have an older sister, Aki-pyon!” Tamaki smiled widely in Akino’s direction, quickly adopting her new nickname for you.

“Older?” You looked at Akino with narrowed eyes.

“Well, of course my little sister is obviously too busy with school work!” she said quickly, before you could correct anyone.

“Wow! She’s cute too!” Kaoru smiled, looking her over.

“So this is what Akira-kun would look like if she actually put effort into being a woman!” Hikaru laughed.

You growled inwardly, ignoring the sting of Hikaru’s words. He meant them to be playful, after all. But Akino waltzing down to your school and taking your friend, once you finally had made friends, was inexcusable! Akino was obviously flirting with Tamaki, which made you even madder for some reason, and was even saying she was older than you. She’s twelve, for crying out loud! She’s having her thirteenth birthday in a month!

You opened your mouth to finally expose her, but once again Akino spoke before you.

“Oh, and this  _ handsome _ man has already told me about your predicament. You know, if you didn’t slouch so much, people might actually notice you have a chest.” She smiled.

Steam was almost literally coming out of your ears.

“Well, I guess I should be leaving! Bye boys! Bye Tamaki-kun!” She winked at Tamaki, which you noticed caused his smile to widen as a slight flush crossed his cheeks.

Once she reached you she slowed down, “If you tell them my secret, I’ll tell the whole school yours.” She whispered.

You bit the inside of your cheek to hold yourself back from blowing up at her, then meekly agreed. You didn't want the whole school to be mad at you because you lied about your gender. 

“Have a good day!” Akino then smiled, and proceeded to skip off.

“She was perfect.” Tamaki smiled to himself once she had gone.

You looked towards him sharply. ‘She was perfect?! I thought I was perfect!’ you desperately wanted to cry.

But then, Tamaki wasn’t too perfect himself. At least, that’s what you had thought.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akino sets you up with Nekozawa

It has almost been a month since you have entered the Host Club. Besides the more frequent visits from your little sister, everything has stayed the same since your first day. The Host Club still thinks Akino is seventeen, and nobody at Ouran knows you are a girl.

For some strange reason, you are beginning to feel jealous of your sister. Everyday she seems to get closer to Tamaki and that angers you. Ignoring the obvious facts, you chose to believe that the anger was caused by her stealing your friends.

In a week is Akino’s thirteenth birthday party. That day she will become one step closer to the age she is masquerading as. Meaning, she will be one year closer to Tamaki. That doesn’t make any difference, of course. She will always be four years younger than him. But that doesn’t mean he will necessarily know that… HOLD ON A SEC! Why should you care?! It’s not like you  _ love  _ him or anything! HA- that would be preposterous! He may think you are perfect, but he himself is rather flawed!

You bit your lip. ‘Why am I so stressed out about this?’

“Onee-sama!!” Akino called to you from down stairs.

You looked up from your pillow and slowly got up from your messy bed, “What?”

“Come down here!” She called again.

“I don’t want to. You come up here.” You yelled childishly.

There was silence, then you heard her footsteps grow closer to your room.

“Honestly, Onee-sama, you are so lazy!” Akino busted through your door.

“Well, you were the one who wanted to talk to me.” You rolled your eyes.

Akino continued to pout, "Can't I talk to you without you being all moody?"

"...No." you stated simply, "Now what do you want? If you’ve just come here to bug me then leave, or I'll change the lock on door."

"You're so mean, Onee-Sama!!" Akino stuck her tongue out at you.

You shrugged at her and hid your face in your pillow.

"What's your problem? You've been so mean towards me lately!" Akino sat beside you on your bed.

You said nothing and continued to stare into your pillow.

"Don't tell me... You are love sick!" She gasped playfully.

"What? No way!" You smacked her with your pillow.

Akino fell onto the floor, giggling, "Don't worry Onee-Sama! I'll find you a boyfriend!"

"I don't want a boyfriend!" You growled.

"No way... Does that mean you want a _girlfriend_? " She gasped once again.

"What? No, I don't want either! I'm just fine on my own." You frowned.

"It's ok, onee-sama! I'll definitely find you a boyfriend!" Akino stood up determinedly and raced towards the door.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want a boyfriend!!" You growled after her.

She ran back to your doorway and clinged to it, "And when I find you a boyfriend, you can double date with me and Tamaki-kun! Then you wont be so lonely anymore." She giggled and skipped away.

Suddenly you felt your heart sink, fall out of your body, and bounce around on the floor like a fish struggling to survive out of water. 'This is a lie, right? It  _ has _ to be! Akino and Tamaki...?' You felt yourself curl into a ball on your bed, hugging your knees. The whole situation felt weird and you didn't know what to do about it. Every outcome seemed to hurt someone and your mind kept going back to Tamaki.

"Why am I getting so worked up about this? He's just human, flawed like the rest of us!" you whispered to yourself. "I don't like him like that... And I'm definitely not in love."

You did your best to repeat his flaws, so you would believe yourself, but the more you thought about it... The less his flaws seemed to be actual flaws. Was he really so perfect that even his flaws were good?

NEXT DAY

"Good morning, Aki-pyon!!" Hikaru and Koaru greeted you enthusiastically.

"Meh." you groaned, sitting in your seat and laid your head down on your desk.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, then stared at you.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked.

"You seem a bit under the weather." Kaoru frowned.

You didn't budge, and kept your head in your arms.

The twins lowered their heads down to yours and when you still didn't react, Hikaru tickled your sides.

"Bwahaha!! What are you doing?! Haha, stop it!" You laughed, even though you really weren't in the mood to.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at you and sat close besides you on both ends.

"You seem upset." Hikaru noted.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

You glared at them, "Well if you must know, I'm not on good terms at home right now. And it didn't really help that I was attacked by two tickling monsters once I got to school."

"Oh..." Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"Sorry..." Kaoru frowned.

You sighed and looked at their sympathetic faces, "It's not your faults so don't make those kinds of faces... They make you look weird."

As if those were magic words, killing all sadness, they grinned and wrapped their arms around you tightly. "Kya~ Aki-pyon is so kawaii!!"  
  
"Ah! Let me go! I can't breathe!!" you gasped for air.

From the corner of the room, watching you through his glasses was Ruka. He saw the look on your face, and knew it all too well. The pain, the sadness... The love. Ruka knew this was bound to happen. One day, you would fall for some guy who wasn't too shy or embarrassed to tell you his feelings. The exact opposite of him. The truth is, ever since he was voted to be Class Rep, Ruka had a crush on you. You were never afraid to take action or lead others. It was your bold attitude that made him apply to be Class Rep.

"A~KI-PYON!!" You were greeted how you were usually greeted. By a flying hug by Tamaki.

Secretly, you were beginning to enjoy the close contact of these hug attacks, but of course you'd rather die than admit it.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai." You sighed, being twirled around the room.

In the process of twirling, you noticed a tall, dark figure in the corner of the class room near the opposite door.

"Who is that...?" You asked suddenly, making Tamaki stop and turn to see what you were talking about.

Tamaki froze, with you still in his arms.

"Ah, what an unexpected visit, Nekozawa-kun." Kyouya said, directing towards the cloaked figure.

The figure's arm slowly escaped his black cloak, and on it was a... Cat puppet. He made the puppet wave at everybody, which made Tamaki shudder. You thought it was kind of cute.

"Ah~! Nekozawa-kun, you're early!" Akino busted into the room with a fiendish smile.

"You invited him, Akino-pyon?!" Tamaki gasped, suddenly letting you go.

"Hey, watch it!" You frowned, startled when you suddenly found yourself standing.

"Ah!! I am so sorry, Aki-pyon!!" Tamaki cried, hugging you again.

"Eh-HEM." Akino loudly cleared her throught to get their attention.

Everyone turned their direction to Akino, who stood besides Nekozawa.

"Akira, meet Umehito Nekozawa." she pushed him closer to you.

He held up his puppet, making it bow its head politely but he still hadn't spoken a single word. From what you could see of his face from under his dark hooded cloak, he also seemed to be blushing.

"Nekozawa is your new boyfriend!" Akino cheered and you felt like you were just slapped in the face.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Kyouya likes you too apparently.

Tamaki’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Mori and Huni, who were sitting at a table in the far end, were now staring at the scene, Huni wore a shock expression though Mori looked pretty neutral you could tell he was also surprised. The twins had wide eyes and were looking from you to Nekozawa. Kyouya, on the other hand, was just watching with an unreadable expression.

You couldn’t even speak. You didn’t even know how to start what you would say, because all the thoughts in your mind jumbled around like a spinning dial on a game show that was stuck on "miss a turn"

Tamaki was the first to speak after a short shock, “I cannot allow this.” He spoke sternly.

You looked up at him with surprise,your stomach feeling with butterflies. 

“Why not?” Akino looked shocked at the seriousness in his voice.

“Because…” Tamaki began, looking down.

“MY DOGGY CANNOT DATE A CAT!!!!” He pointed at Nekozawa accusingly.

Your eyes narrowed, the butterflies in your stomach turned back into caterpillars as you were filled with a weird sense of disappointment.

“Oh, that’s all?” Akino giggled. You glared at her, ‘ _ That’s all? _ ’ repeated in your mind.

“Let’s give Aki-pyon the choice!” Akino said, turning to you quickly.

You opened your mouth to shout ‘NO’, but were suddenly stopped.

“After all, Nekozawa did get his hopes up.” Akino added.

You glanced at Nekozawa, the only part of his face you could see looked very sad. You hate being put on the spot like that and he did seem like a nice guy.

The twins seemed to notice your inner contemplation and shouted, “Don’t do it, Aki-pyon!!!”

Even Huni seemed worried that you were thinking about going out with the president of the black magic club.

Before you had time to speak, a deep voice spoke in a dark tone, “Akino-san…” 

It was Kyouya. Everyone turned to him with a frightened look as he adjusted his glasses without care, “I assume you must have told Nekozawa of our predicament…” He started.

By now, even Nekozawa looked taken aback. Akino was almost shaking at the severe expression on Kyouya's face. It was worse than disappointing a parent because Kyouya might be capable of murder. 

“If you are so careless as to tell another soul of Akira-san’s agreement with the host club… Then I will be forced to react in an uncanny manner.” Kyouya spoke calmly, yet his expression said otherwise.

“G-g-g-gomen, Kyouya-san!!” Akino bowed repetitively.

“And Akira-san.” Kyouya looked at you, his evil demeanor melting off into a softer one, “Only go out with people you care for.”

You blinked, ‘What does that mean…?’ you thought. A small blush graced your cheeks as you stood, confused.

Tamaki looked at your flustered expression and fumed, “What is that supposed to mean??”

“It means what it sounds like.” Kyouya stated simply, “ _ My lord _ .” He added, in a slightly mocking tone.

After all the fuss in the Host Club died down, only the hosts were left in the room. Huni was eating cake and chatting with Mori in an excited way. The twins were practicing their act for the next day, Kyouya was writing something in that black notebook of his, and Tamaki was eating ramen in the corner with a depressed aura surrounding him.

Your eyes wandered around the Host Club, determining who to approach first.  _ O _

_ Only go out with people you care for. _

Kyouya’s words came into your mind, causing you to stare at the man who was writing seriously in his notebook. You felt yourself standing next to him, but you didn’t quite remember when you had walked over to his direction. You stared at him as he scribbled down information that seemed to be important until he stopped and turned to you.

“Is there something you wanted, Akira-san?” He asked calmly.

“I, uh, yes… About what you said before...” You began.

“Ah, that. I assume you want to know what I meant by it.” He stated, more than asked.

“Yea…” You felt your face grow hot. You were embarrassed for some reason.

Kyouya closed his notebook and turned his spinney chair to face you. “To put it in the simplest way possible… Akira-san, there are a few people that seem... _Interested_ in you.”

“What??” You asked, ‘Who??’ you thought, but no matter what you couldn't think of anyone in particular.

“Strange, right?” Kyouya spoke, and you didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. “Even more strange, is that I too, seem to be growing more fond of you.”

Your mind went clear of all thoughts with that comment.

“I might even like you as much as the false king, or even the class rep.” He smiled, sort of.

You were silent in shock as he simply began to walk away, “Good day, Akira-san.”

Then the bell rang.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. I unironically used the term "dweeb"

You’ve been avoiding Kyouya since the talk you’ve had with him a couple of days before. Yes, avoiding him did make you feel bad, but you couldn’t quite face him… You even felt yourself avoiding Ruka as well. You even tried avoiding Tamaki, but couldn’t stay away from him. Tamaki was just too… Well, you can’t exactly think of the right words, but you couldn’t stay away from him.

“Akira-san!” You heard Ruka’s voice on your way to the lunch room.

You jumped slightly and quickened your pace like a skittish cat.

Ruka quickened his pace to follow you but lost you in the lunchroom. As he stood by the door alone, his face fell.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kimi asked him, walking in the lunchroom boredly.

“Ah… Kimiko-san…” Ruka turned to her and forced a smile on his face.

A blush crept on Kimi’s face and she lightly pushed his shoulder, “Don’t look at me with such a pathetic expression!”

“S-sorry…” He rubbed his shoulder, looking down again.

“Ah… Well, what I meant was… Um… What’s your problem?” Kimi looked away, seeming to have problems with her own words.

“My problem?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You haven’t been your usual optimistic self. You always seem sad now. I don’t like it.” She forced out her words.

Ruka blushed, “Eh?”

“D-don’t take it the wrong way! Just, looking at your sad face makes me so... I don’t know!” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“I see…” He smiled, “Thank you, Kimiko-san.”

Kimi’s face turned tomato red, “What did I do?!”

“You were being nice…” Ruka blinked.

“Aw~” Two harmonious voices cooed.

Kimi and Ruka turned to the door, to see none other than the Hitachiin twins.

“What do you two want?” Kimi barked.

“Ah, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san…” Ruka smiled.

“Well, we came here for lunch…” Hikaru started.

“But it looks like we got a show too!” Kaoru smiled.

“Geh!” Kimi and Ruka jumped, both of them were bright red.

“So this is why you stopped going to the Host Club, Ki-mi-saaaan?” They sang.

“Sh-shut up you identical dweebs!” Kimi pushed them away.

The twins skipped away, laughing happily.

You were sitting in the far end of the lunch room, pushing the insides of your sandwich around with a spork. You sighed heavily, closing your eyes in thought about your situation.

>plop<

You opened your eyes and looked down at your table. There was a black envelope on your sandwich that had seemed to appear from nowhere. You looked around the lunch room, seeing no one suspicious who could have placed it there. Turning back to the mysterious letter, you opened it cautiously.

_ “Dear miss Akira- _

_ You are invited to the second annual Dark magic ball, held on the fourteenth of this month in the ballroom of Ouran. The dress code is strictly black and formal attire. The dance begins at 6:00 and will include catering, entertainment, and cats. Please attend. _

_ Umehito Nekozawa” _

You stared at it and read over again to make sure you had read correctly. “Cats…?”

“What about Cats?” Hikaru’s voice came, then you felt the seats beside you be vacated.

“Oh, it looks like you got an invitation too!” Kaoru looked at the letter in your hand.

“You mean you were invited too?” You asked.

“The whole Host Club was. But we got it in our mail boxes…” Hikaru snatched the black envelope.

Another small piece of paper fell out of it.

“What’s this?” Kaoru opened it.

Hikaru and him put their heads close together and read it.

_ “Please accompany me as my date, Akira-san.” _ They read, stared at each other, looked at you, who was blushing, then laughed.

“Wow Akira!” Kaoru laughed.

“For a person who is supposed to be a  _ guy  _ here, you are very popular with other men!” Hikaru laughed with his brother.

“Oh, shut up!” You snatched the letter, still blushing heavily.

“Just wait until Mi'lord hears about this!!” Kaoru smirked.

“Or better yet… Kyoya-senpai…” Hikaru spoke evilly.

“You better not…” Your eyes were wide.

“We better not? You hear that Kaoru,  _ we better not _ .” Hikaru turned to his brother.

“Hm… Perhaps we shouldn’t… Or perhaps we should…” Kaoru tapped his chin with his index finger.

“Why are you two so evil…?” You glared.

“That’s a good question,” Kaoru nodded.

“But the real question is…” Hikaru linked arms with his brother.

“Are you going to accept Nekozawa-senpai’s proposal?” they finished together.

You stared, not sure of your answer. “I… Don’t know…”

The bell rang and the twins shrugged. You looked down at the sandwich you didn’t get to eat before you were dragged to class with the Hitachiin brothers.

Once class had started, you found yourself looking at Ruka. He seemed happier than usual for some reason. You smiled, feeling a bit better, and looked down to take notes about whatever your teacher was talking about.

Moments later, the bell rang. Your next class was, of course, the Host club. So Hikaru and Kaoru waited for you to shove everything in your book bag and walk with them to the third music room. The twins entered before you, so you procrastinated going inside for an extra few moments.

Sighing, you opened the door, and not to your surprise… You saw sand everywhere. Almost as if you were walking into a movie set, there were trees in the room and what looked like broken pieces of a boat laying around.

“A-hoy!” Tamaki’s voice came, then the next thing you knew he was swinging on a vine right at you.

“Ah!” You gasped, almost falling to the ground.

He got off the vine in a pirate costume.

“There you are, Aki-pyon!” He smiled at you.

You blushed, “What theme is it now???”

“Hm? Isn’t it obvious?” He tugged on his pirate costume, “Pirates!”

“Aki-pyon!!” Your sister’s voice echoed. She was wearing pirate girl clothes.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, softly glaring at her.

“What do you mean? I’m practically a part of the Host club now!” Akino smiled.

“Great.” You sighed.

“Ah, Akira-san, there you are.” Kyouya walked up to you, dressed as a pirate as well.

You jumped slightly, “Oh, hi, um, yea, hi…”

Mori walked up in a pirate costume, Huni on his shoulder dressed as a parrot. The twins too, bounced up in costume.

“Eh? Why aren’t you in costume, Aki-pyon?” The twins asked.

“Yea! You can be a wench!” Akino smiled.

Kyouya looked at Akino with a hard expression on his face, “We already have a costume picked out for Akira-san.”

Akino shuddered, “Of c-course!”

“Get dressed.” Kyouya chucked a costume at you.

“We’ll help!” The twins grinned.

“Like hell you will!” Kyouya glared and Tamaki hissed.

You sweat dropped and walked into the changing rooms.

After changing, you came out to see the hosts talking to Nekozawa.

“Ah… Akira-san. Did you get my invitation?” Nekozawa asked, nervously smiling. This was the first time you really heard his voice. It was smoother than you expected.

“Uh, yea…” You nodded, feeling silly trying to have a serious conversation dressed as a pirate.

“So, will you consider it? Going out with me, I mean…” He asked, awkwardly.

The room fell silent.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an interesting dream

Kyouya was the first to speak, “Well, this is a dreadful predicament.”

You were silent, just staring at him, your mouth slightly open and your eyes distant.

“Aw, I knew Aki-pyon and Ume-nya would be a perfect couple!!” Akino squealed.

“I can’t let this happen!” Tamaki was beginning to rant to himself.

“Then why don’t  _ you _ ask her then, mi'lord?” The twins asked.

Tamaki turned twelve different shades of red, “I-I-I couldn’t! Akira is m-m-my doggy!”

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, “Looks like she’s going with you.” They said to Nekozawa.

Kyouya looked very displeased, Huni looked confused, and Mori looked like he usually does.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” You finally snapped to your senses.

“Yours is the only answer I will take.” Nekozawa said politely.

You flushed softly, “Um… I…”

Everyone stared at you intently, including Mori. Tamaki was biting his fingernails. Kyouya was glaring at Nekozawa deeply. Akino was smiling, knowing your answer already.

“I accept…” You sighed.

Nekozawa looked severely astonished, “S-seriously?”

You nodded as a reply. Tamaki has gone into his corner of woe, writing invisible things on the floor with his finger. Kyouya went from displeased to utterly enraged. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at Tamaki, as Akino clapped and jumped excitedly.

“Congratulations!” Akino hugged you tightly.

“You are such a good person, Aki-pyon!!” Huni smiled.

You slightly pushed Akino off of you, and then looked at Nekozawa. He looked like he was going to die of shock.

“Nekozawa-senpai?” You waved your hand in front of his eyes.

He jolted slightly, “Ah, y-yes?” he was bright red.

“Sorry, you just looked a little…Out of it.” You smiled.

“Oh, sorry…” He hid his face in his cloak.

“You should be going, Nekozawa. The host club is about to open.” Kyouya said with his usual tone, but his eyes showed that he was still angry.

Nekozawa turned in his direction, bowed, then left.

“Why did you say yes?” Kyouya asked once Nekozawa had left.

“I don’t know…” you sighed. That was a lie. You knew why, it’s because you are a pushover. You try to please as many people as possible, ignoring what you truly want.

“Hm.” Kyouya turned and walked towards the door. “Tamaki, stop sulking. Your  _ princesses _ wouldn’t want to pay to see you cry.”

Tamaki jumped up, “Of course! I cannot let them down!” he composed himself.

“That was fast…” You frowned.

Kyouya opened the door, and girls poured in.

“Kya~! Akira-kun is so cute!” A girl cooed.

You blinked, and then remembered you were in a pirate costume.

“Oh… Thank you. You are cute too.” You smiled at her handsomely.

She and the girls around her blushed. Tamaki glanced at you, too, but looked away before you noticed.

You looked down sadly.  _ He’s upset with me… _

“Akira-kun…” a girl spoke.

You turned and saw them sitting at your table, waiting for you.

“Oh, I’m sorry ladies… My mind is elsewhere at the moment. I shall compose myself shortly.” You smiled again.

“Are you ok?” Another girl asked.

You looked past her at Tamaki’s laughing face.

“Perfect.” You replied to her question.  


LATER

“Onee-sama!!” Akino pounced on you.

You were in your bed, reading. It was late, so you were in your pajamas.

“Oof!” You called as she tackled you.

“I think I’m in love, Onee-sama!” She cooed.

“Uh…” You stared at her.

“I was just on a date with Tama-pyon! He’s so polite and handsome!” She hugged your pillow.

“You… Went on a date…With Tamaki?” You asked, suddenly feeling depressed.

“I know, isn’t it amazing?! I asked him out, and he said YES!!” she cooed.

“I can’t believe you…” you cringed.

“What?” she looked at you dumbfounded.

“I have been holding back all this anger for quite some time now. Akino, I love you. You are my sister. But you are also only twelve, and Tamaki-senpai is seventeen. Don’t you think the age difference is just a bit much?” you peered into her eyes.

Akino stared back at you, a small smirk played on her lips, “Onee-sama… Don’t tell me you are jealous.”

You jolted slightly, “Excuse me?”

“You like Tamaki-pyon too, don’t you?” She smiled widely.

“W-what? No I don’t!” You felt your face grow warm.

“You don’t? Great! Then it’s settled. Tamaki-pyon is mine, and you can have Nekozawa-san!” Akino hopped to her feet and skipped to your door,    
“See you in the morning…  _ Onee-Sama _ ”

You watched her leave your room, your chest was burning. Akino knew what she was doing, but she didn’t care. She was infatuated with Tamaki and not even her own sister could get in the way of what she wanted.

It was five days until her birthday, and three days until Nekozawa’s party. Your mind was so jumbled up, it showed in your dreams.

_ You woke up in your bed, but instead of being in your room you were at school. You looked around the dark school ballroom in confusion. Lifting your sheets, you got out of bed and heard the clicking of heels touch the floor. You looked down at yourself. Instead of being in pajamas, you were wearing a beautiful deep purple dress. Standing up, you looked around. The ballroom was decorated darkly, and the lights were rather dim. But no one was there… _

_ “Take my hand…” A deep handsome voice called. _

_ You turned in alarm to see an outstretched hand in front of you. You stared at it warily. _

_ From the shadows stepped out a handsome young man. He had flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes. In a way, he looked like Tamaki. _

_ Without realization you reached out and accepted his hand. He pulled you to him, putting one arm around your waist. A blush crept onto your cheeks as the sound of music slowly became audible. _

_ You put one hand on his shoulder, the other hand was being held by him. Staring into his handsome blue eyes, you two began to dance. _

_ “Who… Who are you?” you asked feebly. _

_ “Hush… Close your eyes and I shall tell you.” He whispered softly. _

_ You closed your eyes, unable to ignore this mysterious man. He let you go softly, though you could feel his breath in your ear. _

_ “Open your eyes…” He cooed, his breath tickled your ears making you shudder. _

Your eyes opened and you found yourself staring at a ceiling. You blinked and sat up, looking around in confusion. You were in your room.

“Miss, you are going to be late for school…” A maid whispered, startling you a bit.

“I…Ok.” You scratched your head and got up.

_ It was just a dream… _

Once you arrived at school, all your thoughts were still filled with the bazaar dream you had. The handsome face of the mystery boy was all you could think about. His gorgeous golden hair… His deep, yet soft blue eyes that looked so inviting…Just... Who was he? Something about him seemed familiar. Like at first he looked like Tamaki, but that wasn’t it.

“What’s wrong this time?” The Hitachiin twins asked, sitting besides you.

“Hn.” You grunted, staring off into space.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other. Hikaru poked your side, but you didn’t react. Kaoru tickled you slightly. Still no reaction.

“I think Aki-pyon is broken…” Hikaru whispered to his brother.

“What do we do? I think Mi'lord will be angry with us…” Kaoru whispered back.

“Why would he care? He has Akino.” You replied dryly, still staring off into space.

There was no reply from them once you realized what you had just said. You turned to them and they stared back at you taken aback.

“So that’s how it is…” they blinked.

Kaoru smiled, “If you like mi'lord, just tell him!”

“Yeah, it’s not like he will reject you or anything.” Hikaru added.

You blushed slightly, “Stop assuming weird things. I never said I liked him.”

“It’s written all over your face.” Kaoru chuckled.

“In red.” Hikaru chuckled as well.

You smacked them both, “Shut up!”

They rubbed their heads, still laughing slightly.

The rest of the class you ignored them. Lunch went by fast as well. Next thing you knew it, you were walking to the third music room.

You walked in with a sigh.

You paused, finding yourself staring into deep blue eyes, the same blue eyes from your dream.

“Nekozawa…” You blinked.

“Yes?” He smiled softly, sitting on the couch drinking tea with Akino.

“What is your real hair color?” You asked without knowing.

“Well… Usually I wear a black wig because it helps block out the light. My real hair color is in fact, blond.” He replied sheepishly.

You stared at him. He was blushing slightly at your sudden staring problem.

It was him… The man in your dreams was Nekozawa!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whip cream and butter knives incident...

All you could do was stare at Nekozawa, gaping like a fish out of water. Nekozawa was staring back at you. His brilliant blue eyes entranced in your pale green ones. All of your surroundings seemed to melt away, as your dream replayed in your mind.

“What’s their problem?” The Hitachiin twins asked Akino, linking arms with one another.

“Love! It has to be instant love!” Akino cooed happily.

“No... I just had a weird feeling, that's all.” You turned to your sister, trying to recollect your thoughts.

Nekozawa looked away, “I should be leaving then… I shall see you at the dance…” he smiled at you.

His smile gave you a strange chill as he walked into his club.

“Aki-pyon…” Kaoru stared at you.

“Are you scared of him?” Hikaru asked.

You jolted slightly, “Scared? Well…Sort of.”

“Then why are you going on a date with him?!” Tamaki suddenly jumped at you.

You let out a surprised yelp at his unexpected presence, “B-because he asked me to…!”

“You said yes just because he asked? Not to judge or anything… But that seems pathetic.” Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

You looked down, “Maybe I am pathetic…”

“Aki-pyon can’t help it. She’s been a push over since we were kids. It was actually kind of fun because she would do anything I asked…” Akino commented.

“You took advantage of your own sister?” Tamaki asked her, looking her up and down.

“N-no! I just…Uh…” Akino looked around, “Tama-pyon, let’s go play!” She changed the subject.

“Eh?” Tamaki blinked, “Play what?”

“I bought this at the store yesterday; it seemed like something you would like.” Akino smiled, holding out a wooden spinning top.

“What is it?” Tamaki inspected it.

You rolled your eyes, “It’s called a Koma. It’s a wooden spinning top. Here, watch this.” You took it from Akino and spun it on the table.

Tamaki’s eyes lit up, “Amazing!” he watched it closely.

You sweat-dropped, “Not really…”

Akino giggled as Tamaki spun it over and over again, “Tama-pyon is so cute!”

“Mi'lord sure has interest in strange things…” The Hitachiin twins stared at him, shaking their heads.

Huni walked up, eating cake as usual, “What are you doing?”

They all gathered around and watched Tamaki play with the Koma. You took this opportunity to sneak away.

You walked outside and into the garden area and found a nice place to sit down. You leaned against a shrub tiredly.

“Ruka-san…” You heard Kimiko’s voice from the other side of the large bush.

You jumped slightly and sat quietly, stiffening.

“What is it, Kimi-san?” Ruka asked softly.

There was a small pause and shuffling, “I have liked you for quite some time now…” Kimi continued nervously.

_ I don’t think I should be listening to this…  _ You thought to yourself, blushing at their conversation.

“R-really?!” You heard Ruka’s flustered voice.

You could hear, but you were sure Kimi nodded.

“To be honest, Kimi-san… I like you too.” Ruka replied.

“Seriously?” Kimi asked in surprise.

_ I really should get out of here… _ you started to crawl away.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” you heard Ruka ask as you scurried away.

You didn’t hear Kimi’s reply, for you were already halfway across the garden.

You sighed heavily and sat at a bench besides the rose hedges. You couldn’t help but smile.  _ Good for you, Ruka… _

You looked up at the clear sky. Dare I say it, but today was a perfect day…

Slowly, you began drifting to sleep. It was unintended so you were unaware.

“Escaping your duties to slack off?” A stern voice came.

You were startled awake, and looked at who the voice belonged to. Sitting across from you was none other than the Shadow King, Kyouya.

“Ah…No, I was just… Taking a break?” You said, unsure of yourself.

“A break…I see.” He stared at you, and then scribbled something in his notebook.

“What do you write in there?” You asked suddenly.

“Information.” He replied simply.

“I figured that. I meant what kind of information.” You sighed.

“Important information.” He looked up at you.

You were getting slightly irritated, “What kind of important information?”

“…That’s classified.” He stared, and then went back to writing.

You smacked your face with your palm.

“I have the whip cream and butter knives incident in here.” He said suddenly.

You looked up, a small smile played on your lips, “That was a while ago. Why do you still have it?”

“It was the first day I met you.” He replied nonchalantly.

You blushed, “Oh yeah… You were completely mad at me, though.”

“Who wouldn’t have been mad? You dropped all of the butter knives into the bucket of whip cream we were going to use for the cheesecake at the winter party. It took forever to find and clean all those knives.” He sighed.

You laughed sheepishly, “But it was fun. At the end of the day everyone was laughing and covered in whip cream. They all had a great time!”

“Your optimistic ways of thinking are beyond me. Sure they had fun, but we had to purchase more whip cream and lost money for the spring dance.” He sighed.

“It doesn’t matter what we profit, just as long as everyone is happy…” You smiled, looking up in the sky in thought.

“I guess that’s why I like you. Your ways of thinking are refreshing…Even if they are stupid.” Kyouya sighed, watching you.

You rubbed the back of your head with a smile, “You really think they’re stupid? Well, I guess they could be…”

There was a pause, a moment where it seemed his face grew closer to yours. You felt your cheeks heat up and you were unable to move. Your lips were inches away when…

“Kyouya! Have you found Akira yet?” Tamaki’s voice came from the other side of the rose bushes.

Kyouya sighed, “We’re over here.”

You blinked. Kyouya had moved back to where he was in what seemed like seconds.

The whole Host club, including Akino, walked towards you two.

“There you are! We were worried about you. Where did you go?” Tamaki asked softly.

“I just went for a walk… Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you guys.” You smiled sheepishly.

“It’s ok. The real one who was worried was Tamaki.” Kaoru shrugged.

“Yeah. He looked around noticing you were gone and he freaked out.” Hikaru continued.

“S-stop spreading lies about your king!” Tamaki blushed.

Akino hugged him, “it's ok, Tama-pyon. You are obliged to worry when your  _ doggy _ disappears.”

Akino looked at you mockingly. You turned away.

The Hitachiin brothers exchanged suspicious glances at Akino’s comment, but kept quiet.

Huni jumped into your arms, “Aki-chan, Aki-chan! Do you want to eat some cake with me?”

“I’d love to, Huni-senpai.” You smiled sweetly.

Huni hopped to his feet and dragged you back to the host club with Mori.

“H-hey! Aki-chan is my doggy!” Tamaki chased after you.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, then followed. Akino began to walk after Tamaki, but was stopped.

“Isn’t it slightly cruel, what you are doing to Akira-san?” Kyouya asked.

Akino turned t o him with a smile, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Kyon-pyon.”

She skipped off. Kyouya gave a displeased look after her, “Kyon-pyon…?”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time a character "sweat-drops" and tell me if you make it out alive

Today is The Second Annual Dark Magic Ball. But there was only one problem…

“I don’t have anything to wear!” You cried to yourself, sitting on your bed that was covered in clothes.

“We can help you!” The Hitachiin twins said.

You jumped and grabbed your bed sheets, “Why are you in my room? How did you get in my house?!”

“Akino let us in.” They shrugged.

“She isn’t here right now! She went to a photo shoot and will be back in a few hours!” You flailed.

“Then I guess we climbed in your window.” They smiled evilly.

You looked down, “Well… Since you are already here… Can you help me?”

They grinned, “Of course we can help you…”

You shuddered, “Perhaps I should reconsider…”

“Too late!” Hikaru smiled.

“Shopping time!” Kaoru grabbed your arm, Hikaru grabbed your other arm, and they raced downstairs.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!” You cried, basically being stolen.

“Hm… Where to go…” Hikaru eyed some expensive shops.

“This might be difficult since we have to find dark colors, and winter dresses are usually light and blue colors…” Kaoru tapped his chin.

“Um… Couldn’t I have changed first?” You asked, still in your pajamas.

“Why? You look perfect.” They replied nonchalantly.

You sweat-dropped, “Nevermind…”

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Kaoru’s brain, “Mom!”

Hikaru nodded, “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”

You stared at them, confused.

“Our mom owns a clothing line.” They turned to you nonchalantly.

“My mom does too.” You replied.

They exchanged glances until their eyes rested on you.

“Your mother is a fashion designer and you don’t own decent clothes?”

You blinked and looked down,

“I like the way it looks… What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, do you even own a dress?” Kaoru asked.

“No.” You shrugged.

“But you’re a girl!” Hikaru grabbed your shoulders and shook you.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” You glared.

“Aren’t girls like… obsessed with clothes? I mean, you’re rich too! You can have anything you want!” Hikaru continued.

“I like doing things on my own. It’s a good feeling. All the clothes I have, I bought with my own money or made them myself! Just because my family is rich doesn’t mean I don’t have principles.” You almost pushed him away from you.

Hikaru huffed,

“Well maybe if you were a normal girl, people would be able to actually understand you!”

“Hikaru!” Kaoru gasped.

“Fine. Since you all seem to want me to be a normal girl, maybe I just will. I’ll start with this.” You raised your hand and slapped him.

Hikaru stumbled back in shock.

You bit your lip, holding back tears. It was strange how much his words were able to hurt you.

Kaoru helped his brother and watched you,

“Akira… We’re really sorry. Aren’t we, Hikaru?”

Hikaru glared,

“Why should I be sorry?”

You laughed dryly,

“Forget it. Just…Forget it.”

Then with that you simply left. The dance was going to be painful, so this morning was supposed to be your distraction from imminent calamity.

You walked in your house sadly,

“Mom, dad, Akino… I’m home…”

Your mom walked towards you sipping coffee,

“Uh… What were you doing out in your pajamas?”

You shook your head,

“Never mind that, mom, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure honey, anything you want.” She smiled at you.

“Can I use a dress from your Gothic Lolita collection for a dance tonight?” You asked hesitantly.

Your mother stared at you with wide eyes, and dropped her cup.

“Oh my god! I have been waiting for this day to happen for eight years! My darling Akira is feminine again!!” She wrapped you in a hug.

“It’s not that big of a deal…” You sweat-dropped.

“Ok, I have the perfect dress for you! Wait, what style are you going for? Short and sexy? Short and cute? Long and elegant? Long and modest?” She flipped through her sketchbook.

“Long and elegant.” You replied.

“Oh! We can put extensions in your hair!! This is going to be so fun!” She jumped up and down.

You stared at her. It was funny how immature she could act, but it flattered you how excited she was.

“Ok, now when do you have to be ready?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh…” You looked at the giant grandfather clock displayed in your house.

“Three hours.”

“We have just enough time. Pierre, we need make up prepared, now!” She clapped and yelled.

“Yes ma’am.” A handsome foreigner popped out of nowhere with a big box of makeup.

“Sven, we need hair styling!” You mom yelled again.

“Yes madam!” Another handsome foreigner came out, holding scissors.

“Where are these people coming from!?” You asked.

“Oh honey, they’re my crew. I never leave without them.” She smiled.

“So they live here?” You gasped.

“That’s not important right now. Ok Sven, Pierre, we have three hours to make my daughter look like a dark queen. Get to it!” She clapped.

“Yes ma’am!” Pierre grabbed you and raced away, Sven slowly followed because he was holding scissors.  
  
AT THE BALL

“Hi guys!!” Akino bounced in the ballroom.

“Ah, Akino-chii… Nice dress.” Hikaru and Kaoru sweat-dropped.

“You really think so?” She giggled, twirling a little, showing off her beautiful dress.

“Ah, Akino-sama…” Kyouya looked her up and down,

“Where is Akira-san?” He turned away and adjusted his glasses.

“I don’t know. She should be here soon…” Akino pondered, even though she really didn’t care.

“Where is Tama-pyon?” Se asked, forgetting about her sister.

“How should I know?” Kyouya sighed.

Akino rolled her eyes,

“Seriously, Kyon-pyon! You are no fun.”

“I’m not here to be fun.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Are all the guests here?” Nekozawa’s voice came from the balcony.

Everyone looked amongst themselves. There were only a few band members, the Host club, and the drama club.

“Yep, looks like everyone.” Akino smiled quickly.

“I’m afraid there is one person missing that Akino seems to have forgotten.” Kyouya replied.

Akino sighed and looked away.

“Ah, yes… Where is my date?” Nekozawa walked out of the shadows of the balcony.

He was wearing a black suit and he was not wearing his wig since the room was kept dimly lit by candles. It added to the ambiance and provided just enough light for guests to properly see but not enough to hurt his eyes.

A few gasps were heard, as if the people here had not fully registered that Nekozawa is, in fact, a human. Rather handsome under his cloak as well.

“Wow! You clean up nice, senpai!” Hikaru and Kaoru gave him thumbs up.

“Ah, you really think so? It’s kind of nice getting out without wearing those heavy robes...” Nekozawa chatted with the twins.

Akino bit her lip and tapped her tall heeled shoe against the marble floor with inpatients.

Meanwhile, you were sitting in a salon chair.

“The Ball started almost twenty minutes ago…” You groaned as Sven flicked and polished your hair.

“Just a bit more… There!” He stood up straight and admired his work.

“Am I finished now?” You asked, looking in the mirror and froze.

“Wow… Is this… me?”

“You better get going, hon. You’re late.” Your mother whispered, putting on a small elegant crown on top of your head.

You nodded and were basically dragged towards a limo.

“Now remember sweetie, don’t be easy but don’t be too hard. If this boy is as stupid as you make him sound, your hints can’t be too subtle.” Your mom explained.

Pierre shoved you in the car,

“Don’t worry babe, if it turns out he’s just a stuck up jerk, that make up is cry resistance, but if it gets wet with regular water it will run.”

“Oh, and don’t let any water get in your hair because it will start to curl.” Sven

“Ah… Ah…. Ok… Thank you mom, Sven, Pierre! I love you!” You called out as the limo drove away.

The three watched you leave.

“She loves me the most though.” Pierre turned to the other two.

“Uh… I’m pretty sure she loves me the most.” Your mom replied smugly.

The ballroom was dimly lit from what you could see through the window. You were about to walk in when you stopped shortly, feeling something warm and furry curl around your legs. You looked down to see a cat staring up at you.

“Is this what he meant when he said cats?” You carefully knelt down and picked up the cat.

“Tama-pyon, are you out he-… Oh. Aki-pyon.” Akino stepped out of the door.

She looked you up and down.

“Wow. You really got dressed up for Ume-nya.”

You stood up, still holding the kitty.

“I’m not dressed up for Nekozawa-senpai, nor for anyone else. I am dressed up for myself.”

“Whatever, stop preaching. No one cares, and besides. We all know the real reason for your sudden change in clothes.” Akino glared at you.

You were a bit taken aback by her sudden hostility.

“Let me guess… Sven and Pierre? Don’t get too attached. They are both mine. Besides, all the makeup can't hide that ugly little secret written all over your face.” She continued.

The cat seemed to sense your discomfort so it jumped out of your arms and scampered away.

“Ouch!” You whimpered, the cat had accidentally scratched you during its escape.

“Look at how pathetic you are. Why are you even here?” Akino scoffed.

You bit your lip, holding back tears. If it was anyone else saying this right now you would have been able to shrug it off but Akino is your sister. Her words can cut you deeper than any knife.

“There you are.” A harsh voice came.

Akino turned to the door, startled. You tuned as well. Standing in the doorway was Kyouya.

“Kyon-pyo-“ Akino gasped.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Akira-san.” Kyouya put his arm around your waist and guided you inside.

He shot a glare at Akino, sending shivers down her spine. You were confused but followed him anyway.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama alert.

Kyouya led you into the ballroom awkwardly. The cat scratch on your arm started to burn a bit after the initial sting.

People in the room watched you and Kyouya walking hand in hand, whispering amongst themselves.

Kyouya grasped your hand tightly, which made you slightly uneasy as he pulled you towards the rest of the Host Club. Huni-senpai was the first to notice the both of you.

“Ah? Aki-chan, is that you?!” He almost shouted until Mori-senpai covered his mouth.

The Hitachiin twins turned their head towards you in surprise. You gave a short glare to Hikaru and looked away to show you wanted nothing to do with him. Hikaru fumed and crossed his arms then turned away with a huff. Kaoru rolled his eyes at the two of you.

Your eyes wandered around the ballroom nervously until your eyes met someone a pair of brilliant, sparkling violet eyes.

Tamaki watched you, his mouth slightly agape. You held in a laugh at how silly his expression was, but quickly blushed and felt self-conscious when he began walking towards you.

“There you are!” Hikaru and Koaru sighed.

“Akira…” Tamaki’s eyes were locked with yours, making your stomach fill with butterflies.

“Tamaki-kun, there you a…” Another voice spoke.

You turned slightly and saw Nekozawa, just as you had seen him in your dream.

“Akira… You look amazing...” He said in almost a whisper.

You blushed softly, “Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai…”

“Will you dance with me?” Nekozawa askedshyly.

You smiled at him politely, “Of course, Nekozawa-senpai.”

“Call me Umehito.” He replied instantly.

You blinked at his sudden request,

“I… Ok, Umehito…San…” You couldn’t help but to add the ‘san’, because calling a senpai by their first name (a senpai other than Tamaki and Kyouya) made you nervous.

He gingerly took your hand and guided you away.

You turned just in time to see Tamaki flailing and being held back by Mori-senpai.

Nekozawa led you to a different room, making you puzzled but you still followed.

The room was dark, only lit by the open window that shown moonlight, giving it a soft glow. He walked over and turned on a small radio and slow music echoed out of its speakers.

Sakura petals were guided into the room by the outside wind, scattering in the air and dancing around you.

“It’s amazing, Neko- um, Umehito-san.” You gasped softly and turned to him.

He stood in front of you; his hand slunk down to your waste as his other rested on your shoulder.

“May I have this dance?” He asked softly, barely above a whisper.

You forced down a blush, feeling that you have blushed enough for one day and nodded. One of your hands reached to his shoulder while the other held slightly above his hip.

He guided you slowly, swaying your body to the music. You closed your eyes, enjoying the dance.

A few minutes later, you opened your eyes to see Nekozawa’s face inches from yours. Your body stiffened with surprise. His breath was warm and beating against your skin, his eyes locked with yours.

“Akira… I’m sorry.” He released your form and backed away.

You shook your head, forcing your thoughts back into focus.

“It’s ok, you are my date after all so things could get-”

“No, that’s not why I am sorry.” He interrupted.

You paused and stayed quiet, patiently waiting for an explanation.

“Akino-san… Black mailed me to pretend to like you.” He breathed out.

You watched him in disbelief, pain written all over your face.

“You…”

“I truly am sorry, Akira-san! I didn’t know you at first so I thought it would be ok, but then I got to know you and… I couldn’t do it anymore. You are beautiful and kind, and… Perfect…I couldn’t bare to hurt you…” His voice was strained, as if he had trouble speaking.

You bit back tears. You should have seen this coming. Akino fights dirty when it comes to getting what she wants, sister or not. That’s just who she is.

But right now you just couldn’t deal with this. There was too much going on in your mind, too much pain in your heart.

“I understand. I’ll just go.”

Nekozawa looked up; he had been staring at his feet for the longest time.

“Akira-san…” He started.

“Please don’t say any more. I understand and I forgive you, let’s just leave it at that.” You turned around and left.

Nekozawa didn’t follow you, but then again you didn’t expect him to.

Your eyes watered, but you were sick of crying. You walked down the hall and into the ballroom, but were caught short.

“By the looks of it, it seems Ume-nya cracked and told you everything.” Akino stood in between you and the ballroom.

She casually leaned against the wall, holding a glass of water.

“He did, as a matter of fact. My only regret is that I didn’t figure it out sooner. Nothing is below you, Akino.” You replied sternly.

Her eyes narrowed,

“You know how I work Akira, so why do you even bother getting in the way when you damn well know you’ll just get squashed like a bug on a windshield.”

“I’ve backed down enough, now I’ve found something worth fighting for and I will not give in.” You spat back.

A low hiss came from Akino’s throat,

“Then let the real battle begin, sister dearest.”

She splashed the water on your face, drenching your hair. The makeup you were wearing ran down, and your hair curled making you look like one of those depressed clowns in one of those famous paintings.

“This look suits you better.” She snickered, and trotted away cutely.

You stood frozen in place, wet make up dripped down your face. It felt like hours, but was most likely just minutes, until you felt cloth against your face.

“You sure are clumsy. How did you manage to spill water on your head?” Kyouya sighed, wiping your face gently with a wet towel.

“Um… Like you said… I’m a klutz.” You replied, adding a small embarrassed laugh.

He sighed, almost in an irritated manner, and pointed your chin up to face him.

“This little game your sister is playing is beginning to get on my nerves.”

“Ah… What game?” You blinked, acting oblivious.

Kyouya let out another sigh,

“Never mind….”

He was still holding up your chin, and by now your hair curled up and fell in your face. He brushed it out of your eyes,

“Forgive me…”

You looked at him in confusion, until his lips suddenly crashed into yours.

Your eyes widened in utter astonishment as he tenderly kissed you.

He pulled away, placing the towel on your head and turned his back towards you.

“If Tamaki doesn’t realize soon… I’ll just have to steal you away.” Kyouya looked over his shoulder and cast a smirk, then he walked away.

You were glued in your spot, staring after him. Your lips still tingled with his warmth; you traced them with your fingers.

“D-damn him…” You blushed deeply and hid your face with the towel. Just when you thought your heart couldn't take anymore... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a while since I read my own fic... The part with Nekozawa surprised me. I forgot about that! What a twist!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 year old me describes a panic attack before I learn what a panic attack is

A strange tingling sensation came over you as you reached out to the Host Club door handle. You lingered in front of the door, gripping the handle and looking back on last night at the Dark Magic Ball.

First, Nekozawa took you for a romantic dance session alone in a moonlit room… Then he tells you that your sister, Akino, blackmailed him into pretending to like you. THEN he tells you that he’s actually starting to like you. After that, Akino messed up your makeup and hair with water, then Kyouya kissed you. It also didn’t help that you left early and without telling anyone.

You couldn’t shake the feeling that today was going to be really awkward.

Swallowing down your nervousness, you opened the door and walked into the club room.

“AKIRA!!”

You were tackled to the ground, quiet hard you may add.

You clenched your eyes shut as you made contact with the floor, then opened them slowly to see Tamaki looked down at you with over dramatic tears flowing down his flushed face.

“…What’s wrong?” You asked, unaware of what you should do.

“You made me so worried! You left without telling me, and you didn’t answer my hundreds of calls and then you show up late to the club!!” Tamaki sobbed in between sniffles.

You pulled out your phone, and low and behold. You had 80 missed calls.

“I had a little make up problem. You know me, I’m a klutz… So I got embarrassed and went home.” You explained, leaving out many details.

“…oh.” Tamaki got off you and helped you up.

You smiled at him reassuringly, and then glanced around the room.

Kyouya was at his desk, glaring daggers at Tamaki and surrounded by a dark aura, making you shudder.

Tamaki stared at you,

“I feel as though someone is stabbing me repetitively with a butter knife in the most sensitive areas of my body with their mind…”

That was oddly specific.

You sweat-dropped,

“Uh… So, what are the plans for today?”

“Today the Host Club has a day off duty, so we do whatever we please.” Kyouya appeared next to you, his dark aura strangling Tamaki’s aura.

“I vote to skip the rest of school.” Hikaru started.

“And go to the beach!” Kaoru finished.

“The beach sounds like fun!” Huni-senpai smiled.

Mori-senpai nodded giving a small,

“Yes.”

“The beach? I don’t know…” Tamaki scratched his chin.

“If we go to the beach…” Kaoru whispered in Tamaki’s ear.

“You’ll get to see Akira in a bathing suit…” Hikaru whispered in Tamaki’s other ear.

“We leave at once!” Tamaki cheered.

Kyouya was already leading you to the limo.

After a short trip in the Ootori family jet, you and the rest of the Host Club entered Ootori’s personal beach in Atami. It would have been perfect, until you looked into the sky.

The air was moist, and the sky was cloudy grey. You turned to the others with a slightly annoyed expression,

“I’m guessing that nobody bothered to check the weather in Atami.”

That was aimed mainly at Kyouya, who is usually the most resourceful person of the group.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed nervously,

“Oh well…?”

Small droplets of rain began showering down from the sky in a light drizzle. You shivered slightly; the rain was making the air cold.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses,

“Well since we are already here, we can still lodge in my family's beach house.”

Everyone quickly agreed as the rain grew harder.

The beach house was huge, probably about as big as your own house. It had two stories and was crafted beautifully, overlooking the beach. You almost fell over trying to take it all in.

Kyouya opened the intricately carved mahogany doors, letting all of the host members enter. You reached the first room and Kyouya switched on the lights.

“I apologize but it seems our workers are off duty this month, so we’re all alone. Feel free to pick out whichever room you like, I assume we will be stranded here until the storm ends.” He explained, thunder roared moments after.

You jolted slightly because the sudden thunder startled you. Rain beat against the large windows and the clouds fully darkened the sky.

“The bedrooms are upstairs.” Kyouya ignored the thunder.

Hikaru and Kaoru raced upstairs to pick their room, Hunny skipped after them so Mori hesitantly followed. Tamaki glanced back at you,

“Let’s have our rooms next to each other?” He gave you a smile.

You opened your mouth to speak; a small blush graced your cheeks.

“No.” Kyouya spoke before you could say anything.

You turned to Kyouya with a small glare.

“Why not?” Tamaki pouted.

“Go choose your room or I’ll have you sleep in the basement.” Kyouya shot back without hesitation.

Tamaki cried over dramatically and clumsily raced up the stairs, whining about how mean 'Mommy' was being.

You were left alone with Kyouya. Every few minutes the lights would flicker on the chandler as the storm grew harsher.

“I think I’ll go pick my room…” You spoke sheepishly, adding a small uneasy smile.

“Are you uncomfortable around me now?” Kyouya conversed.

“No, of course not! It’s just a bit…” You avoided his gaze, trailing off.

“I understand. Perhaps my actions were a bit forward, but to be honest… I had been holding back for a while.” He replied.

“How long, exactly…?” You couldn’t help but to ask.

“I’ve wanted to pounce on you ever since I saw you in that maid’s uniform.” Kyouya spoke straight faced.

“W-what?!” You flailed lightly with a bright red face.

His lips curved into a small smile until he chuckled softly.

“It’s really hard to tell when you’re joking.” You replied nervously, still not sure if he was being serious.

“Oh, I wasn’t joking. Your reaction was just cute.” He replied with the same unreadable expression.

The blush was back on your face,

“W-well then… I’m going to find myself a room…”

Kyouya watched you stumble up the stairs with an amused smirk.

You picked the first vacant room you saw. Of course it was the one with the large terrace overlooking the entire violent ocean. You shuddered, peering out the window at the destructive waves, enraged by the storm.

The ocean scared you. It can be beautiful and calm moments before, and then turn into a vicious sea of savage tides.

The fear started when you were young and went to visit your uncle’s beach house in Okinawa. The water was serene and smooth moments before, but then it gripped you in its watery wrath, dragging you down to the ocean floor and engulfing you in darkness as you struggled to breathe. You have gotten better over the years but how angry the waters looked in the storm made you remember what it felt like to nearly drown to death.

A flash of lightning startled you since you were already shaken, making you stumble back and hit the nearby dresser and knock down a flower vase. The vase shattered rather loudly.

You bent to the ground to pick up the pieces, but got distracted by the sound of crashing waves. You covered your ears and closed your eyes tightly, the fear of that incident all rushing back to you in seconds. Once again you couldn't breathe. You were drowning on dry land.

There was a knock on the door, but you of course didn’t hear it. The door opened slowly and someone walked in, but you were still trying to block out the sounds of the water bash against the land. You couldn't reach the surface of the waves in your mind.

Your entire body shivered until you felt arms wrap around you. You were pulled into a tight hug into someone’s lap. Once you finally calmed your nerves and managed to stop shaking, you gradually opened your eyes.

Holding you in comforting arms was Tamaki. He pressed your face into his chest, blocking it from the view of the window, his facial expression showed softness and concern.

“Tamaki…?” You called out to him, making sure he wasn’t a hallucination from your fearful outburst.

“Don’t cry… I’m here for you…” He whispered softly.

You blinked and touched your cheeks. You hadn’t noticed that you were crying.

His grip tightened, but not enough to hurt you. Just enough to stress to you that he wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

“What is it you are afraid of?” He asked.

“It’s just…I had a bad encounter with the ocean when I was small… I never really got over it.” You replied, feeling silly.

Tamaki squeezed you softly and casting you a warm smile,

“There is nothing to fear. I will protect you.”

“That was a cheesy line.” You replied sourly, even though it made you smile.

“Is that so? It may be cheesy, but it certainly is true.” He replied his voice showed confidence.

Another loud crash from the violent waters made you jolt in his arms.

“You don’t have to do this… I can manage on my own, I always have.” You replied, feeling guilty for making Tamaki stay with you.

“I’ll stay with you until the waters calm, not because I feel that I have to, but because I want to.” Tamaki replied simply.

“You’re just full of cheese today, aren’t you?” You blushed, trying not to sound swayed by his words.

“That’s a strange way of putting it, but I guess you could say that.” He chuckled softly.

It fell silent. Your face was pressed against his warm chest, the sound of his heartbeat was oddly fast. You listened to the quick thumps of his heart, drowning out any sound of the angry sea.

After some time, your eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier, until you fell asleep in Tamaki’s arms.

The next morning you woke up with a back ache. Tamaki’s arms were still limply placed around you. You attempted to scoot away but he held onto you tighter. You looked up to his peaceful, sleeping face. His blonde hair fell into his face and the morning light shining through the window gave him an angelic glow.

Before you knew it, you felt your face grew closer to his. You leaned in closer and closer, closing your eyes. Your lips were inches away from his until you snapped out of it.

You jumped away quickly, scorned about what you had almost done. Your hand fell behind you to keep your balance. Then you remembered the broken vase from last night, but only after the shooting pain came over you.

Tamaki stirred awake, his tired eyes gazed over you until they shot open.

“Akira, your hand!” He grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the glass.

“Yeah, I’m a klutz…” You laughed sheepishly, biting down the pain the same as your stupidity.

Tamaki stood up, then picked you up bridal style and burst out the door.

“Kyouya, we need medical attention!” He yelled.

“Um, don’t you think you’re taking this too seriously?” You sweat-dropped.

“You’re injured, so it is serious.” He beamed, his eyes shone with concern.

Kyouya appeared, tired and rather angry looking as well.

“What is it?” He hissed.

Tamaki was slightly phased by Kyouya’s dark aura, but took your hand and raised it to his vision.

You only had a few scratches and there wasn’t much blood, but Kyouya still wandered to his room in a quick pace to fetch the medical supply.

“You know, Tamaki… Only my hand got hurt, so I can use my legs.” You suddenly spoke, realizing that he was still carrying you.

“Oh, um, I knew that.” He places you down gingerly, with an embarrassed expression.

Kyouya grabbed your arm and pulled you into his room, slamming the door in Tamaki’s face when he tried to follow. From the closed door you could hear him whining.

Kyouya led you to the sink, turned it on, and washed away the blood from your hand. There were some small glass fragments in your wounds so he pulled out tweezers.

You pulled your hand away,

“Wait, will that hurt?”

“Only for a moment. Would you rather me leave the glass in there so you’ll get an infection and have to get your hand amputated?” He gave you an impudent look.

You slowly gave him your hand back and clenched your eyes shut,

“Do it quick, Doctor. I’m not too good with pain!” You spoke over dramatically.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and gripped a shard of glass in the tweezers. You let out a small whimper.

“Whimp.” Kyouya sighed.

“I told you I’m not good with pain!” You replied.

“Then why did you high-five a pile of broken glass?” He replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” You retorted, and then whimpered out again when he pulled out another piece of glass.

Kyouya sighed again, and pressed his lips to yours without warning.

Your eyes widened in confusion until he pulled away.

“What was that for?!” You blushed.

“Distraction technique… You didn’t feel anything that time, did you?” He replied, holding up the tweezers with the last glass shard.

“Well… No, but…” You looked at your glass free hand as he tenderly bandaged it.

Kyouya held onto your hand,

“How did it happen?”

“I fell into the dresser last night and knocked over the vase and cut it this morning.” You replied without thinking.

“Why didn’t you pick it up last night?” He eyed you from behind his glasses.

“I fell asleep…” You shivered at the thought of what Kyouya would do if he figured out that you slept in Tamaki’s arms last night.

“With Tamaki.” He finished.

You jolted,

“Um…”

“I heard the crash and saw him go into your room last night. I also went by the door after an hour to check on you two. You were both asleep by then.” Kyouya spoke unnerved.

“You checked on us?” You asked in embarrassment.

“Get ready for breakfast. There’s a pool here so I assume the others will want to use it before we leave.” He completely changed the subject.

“But-!” You were interrupted.

“Kyouya! Open this door! It’s been long enough to put a bandage on someone, so give Akira back!!” Tamaki practically clawed at the door.

Kyouya stared at the door, an unreadable expresson on his face. You sighed and began walking towards it but Kyouya pulled you back and put his hand over your mouth.

There was more knocking,

“Kyouya!!!”

Kyouya stared at the door with a small smirk, still holding you.

“I’m warning you, Kyouya! Or I’ll…I’ll… I’ll draw all over your notebook!” Tamaki scratched at the door like a dog.

Kyouya glared at the door,

“He wouldn’t…” He whispered.

The sound of ripping paper was heard on the other side of the door. Kyouya shot up and swung open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges.

Tamaki stared at him, slowly ripping an old newspaper, but instantly regretted it once he noticed the murderous look on Kyouya’s face.

“Haha… Just kidding?” Tamaki gave a meek smile.

“I’m going to kill you…” Kyouya growled.

Tamaki ran without hesitation, Kyouya was hot on his trail. You were left staring at the open door in confusion.

“Aki-chan, what are you doing in Kyo-kun’s room?” Huni-senpai noticed as he hopped passed the door and stopped.

“There was an incident and he bandaged my hand.” You replied, heading out the door.

“What happened?!” Huni gasped.

“I just cut my hand on some glass, I’m ok.” You smiled reassuringly.

Huni seemed satisfied by your answer and returned your gesture,

“Oh, ok! We’re having cake for breakfast, come on down!” He grabbed your uninjured hand and skipped with you.

“Cake for breakfast?” You asked in disbelief.

“Yep! Cake for breakfast, cake for lunch, cake for dinner, and maybe some cookies for dessert!” He sang as he skipped with you down the stairs and into the dinning room.

“That sounds very unhealthy.” You replied.

“It’s my regular diet, and look at me! I’m perfectly fine!” He smiled grinned.

“You might be an exception.” You sighed.

“You’re perfectly fine too, Aki-chan!” He replied.

“…What do you mean by that?” You blinked.

“Just reminding you, we all love you. Some in different ways, but no matter how we love you, just remember… You are perfect the way you are!” He twirled you around.

You blushed softly, embarrassed by what he said,

“That’s really sweet of you, Senpai!”

Huni giggled softly,

“Of course I’m sweet, I'm full of sugar!”

You laughed at his joke and sat at the table. Huni sat across from you and next to Mori. Kyouya and Tamaki sat on both sides of you, and the twins were across from you as well.

“How’s your hand?” Tamaki asked you.

“It’s feeling better now, thanks.” You smiled.

“Uwah… Akira is so cute!” he turned and fully attacked you in a hug.

“No hugging at the table.” Kyouya spoke darkly, still upset over this morning’s notebook incident.

Tamaki shot back in his seat, sitting up stiff.

Huni set down giant slices of cake on everyone’s plate. Kyouya stared at it with distaste.

“Cake for breakfast?”

“Cake for breakfast, cake for lunch, cake for dinner, and maybe some cookies for dessert!” You and Huni spoke in unison, and then laughed softly.

“… I’ll order take out.” Kyouya stood up and headed towards the phone.

“I think I’ll save the cake for later.” Kaoru followed Kyouya.

“Same here. I can’t handle sweets this early in the morning.” Hikaru went as well.

Huni’s eyes watered,

“Are you going to leave me too, Tama-chan??”

“… Of course not! Cake is… Um… The best breakfast!” Tamaki forced a bite of cake.

You took a bite too.

Huni smiled widely and ate his cake in a total of three bites.

“Akiiiiiiiiira.” The twins appeared on both sides of you.

“I’m still mad at you.” You pointed to Hikaru.

Hikaru frowned,

“How many times do I have to apologize?”

“At least once would be nice.” You shot back.

Hikaru let out a hesitant sigh after getting a warning look from Kaoru.

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk, Akira. Will you forgive me?”

“Ok. I am sorry for slapping you.” You replied before continuing quickly,

“So what did you want?”

“Well, there’s a pool here, so we were wondering…” Kaoru started.

“Which bikini do you want to wear??” Hikaru finished, Kaoru smacked him.

“I mean, if you wanted to swim with us?” he corrected himself.

You rolled your eyes, but then shivered feeling someone’s eyes on you.

“Um… Ok…” You replied hesitantly.

They grinned and dragged you away,

“Ok, we’ll help you pick out a swimsuit!”

“Wait a minute, I can do that myself!” You flailed.

“No you can’t.” They laughed evilly.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't really follow a timeline, I suppose. The dates are all over the place. I guess its Valentine's Day now.

Today was going to be the most hectic day for the Host Club, by far. Valentine's Day. To be honest, you completely forgot about this holiday, until you got to school and opened your shoe locker.

Not overestimating, hundreds of chocolates and cards poured out of your small locker. Also, when you got to your desk in homeroom, even more were stuffed into it.

“Haha, you too?” Hikaru smiled, sitting on your left.

“We thought ahead and brought extra bags.” Kaoru held up a large tote filled with chocolates, candies, and letters.

You sighed,

“I totally forgot today was Valentine's… I didn’t expect to get this many cards! Or any, actually.”

“Are you kidding? You’re in the Host Club!” Hikaru chuckled, watching you struggle with the cards and candies from your locker, plus the ones from your desk. So many people you're going to have to give White Day presents to... 

“Here. We had a feeling something like this would happen, so we brought an extra.” Kaoru smiled softly, handing you an empty tote.

“Thank you so much! I thought I’d die, having to carry these around loosely all day.” You expressed your deep gratitude by carefully shoving the gifts in the bag.

“Just wait until you get to the club room.” Hikaru smirked.

“Eh?” You looked up with interest.

“Valentine's Day is one of Tamaki's favorite holidays. There’s no telling what he’s up to.” Kaoru replied.

“Oh great.” You sighed dryly.

“So where’s Akino? Haven’t seen her in a while.” Hikaru asked.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen her in a while? We’ve only had one chapter without her.” You replied.

“Huh?” They blinked.

“Never mind… Akino is probably going to be here soon. She’s on a special Valentines Day photo shoot, but she’ll get out early.” You sighed.

“Sounds fun.” Hikaru smiled.

“So, Akira… Do you have anyone special you’re spending Valentine’s Day with?” Kaoru smirked.

Hikaru smirked as well, then leaned into and stared at you with their sinister smiles and glinting eyes.

“Hahahaha… _No_.” You replied bitterly.

“Aw, that’s sad!” Kaoru frowned.

“You should never be alone on such a romantic day!” Hikaru flailed.

After a while you decided to ignore them. You had been falling behind in school, so took the opportunity to actually take notes and study to the twin’s dismay.

As you put your schoolwork into your bag so you could head to the Host Club, an announcement went out on the speakers.

“Don’t forget to vote for the Cupid King and Queen! This lucky couple will win a special day all to themselves at a super secret romantic location!”

You stared up at the speaker with confusion, and then let out a sigh.

“Cupid King and Queen, eh?” You hoisted your bags over your shoulder and headed out.

“Sounds stupid…” You whispered under your breath as you headed towards to third music room.

You kicked the Host Club door open since you had no free hands. The door burst open, and the Hosts looked at you in surprise.

“Don’t abuse the doors. If you leave a mark, you’ll pay for it.” Kyouya gave you a disapproving glare.

You stuck your tongue out at him and set your bags in the back room with everyone else’s things.

“What’s with the sour mood?” Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around you.

“Nothing.” You replied simply, shrugging their arms off you.

They glanced at each other,

“Well you sure seem to be different from this morning.”

“To be honest… I hate this day.” You sighed.

Tamaki’s mouth dropped and his colors faded. He sunk down into a corner and cried.

“There’s no need to overreact! …What are you wearing?” You noticed Tamaki’s attire.

He was in a long, white, flowing robe with small angel wings on his back. Over his shoulders was a bag of heart shaped arrows, and there was a bow on the floor besides him.

“We’re cupids!” Huni hopped over, him and Mori in similar clothes.

“Didn’t you notice?” Hikaru and Kaoru replied, also in costumes.

“…” You stared, and then turned to Kyouya.

He was in his school uniform. He simply shook his head, as if to say “I’d rather die than wear such a thing”.

“Do I have to wear that too…?” You asked, fearing the answer.

“Of course not.” Tamaki stood up.

You sighed in relief.

“You have a special one!” He pulled out a short, flowing white dress.

“No way! I wore that maid costume, so I’m NOT wearing that!” You flailed.

Tamaki, the twins, and even Huni stared upwards with blissful expressions as they remembered it.

Kyouya smirked slightly, and then opened his notebook.

“What would you do if I told you that I had pictures?”

Your eyes widened,

“You have pictures?!”

“Let me see!” Hikaru and Kaoru flailed.

“Me too! Me too! I wanna see!!” Huni joined in.

Kyouya pulled out at least five photos of you in different positions wearing that maid costume.

“When did you take those?! ...WHY did you take those?!” You reached for them.

Kyouya pulled his hand back, so you reached for them farther. You stood on your toes, trying to reach them, but every time you managed to get close he’d move them away. You pressed against him so you didn’t lose your balance.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, watching the scene before them. Huni glanced at Tamaki, because you were really close to Kyouya.

Tamaki placed his hands on your shoulders and pulled you back. You lost your balance and fell into his chest.

Your face turned red as he held you close.

“Tamaki…?”

“Guess who’s back!” The door burst open, making Tamaki jolt and toss you back.

You stumbled and fell on your bottom.

Akino waltzed in wearing a beautiful red dress,

“Oh look, it’s my cupid!” She latched herself onto Tamaki.

“Huh? Oh, Akino-pyon, how are you?” Tamaki smiled, and then turned to you.

You were glaring at him, sitting on the floor. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, feeling the intensity of your angry glare.

Kyouya grabbed your forearm and lifted you to your feet, glaring at Tamaki as well.

“Akira, I-” Tamaki began, but was cut off.

“Tama-Pyon, what is the Host Club doing on such a special day? Oh, I just love Valentines!” Akino gushed, hugging Tamaki tightly.

“Oh? I love Valentines too!” His attention went to her fully.

“Yeah, us too!” Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Akino added so suddenly, it obviously took the twins aback.

She turned back to Tamaki,

“So, Tama-pyon, do you have a special someone to spend today with?”

Tamaki glanced back in your direction, but you were talking with Kyouya so you didn’t notice.

“Actually…”

“Tamaki! Could it be… You like Akira?” Akino gasped.

Tamaki turned to her quickly, his face the color of a tomato.

“Tama-Pyon… I’m SO sorry… But Akira already has a special someone.” Akino frowned.

“She… Who?” Tamaki looked crestfallen.

A smirk played on her lips,

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s Kyon-Pyon!”

Tamaki looked over to you and Kyouya, you had just laughed at something Kyouya said. Even Kyouya looked... Happier. How did he not notice this before? Did their love bloom right under his nose? Has he really not been paying that close attention to you? But you were.... His darling, perfect doggy!

“Akira… Loves Kyouya…?”

Akino nodded,

“I’m really sorry, Tama-Pyon. I could take you out today, if it’ll make you feel better…”

“No… I’m ok…” Tamaki stared at the ground. For some reason he was feeling really embarrassed and ashamed. He wasn't sure exactly why, though.

“Come on, let me take you out. It’ll cheer you up!” She persisted.

“If you insist…” Tamaki was still frozen in his spot.

Akino smiled with triumph and latched on to him once again.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been standing there the whole time, glanced at each other.

They slowly made their way to the snack table.

“Did that seriously just happen…?” Hikaru asked.

“Her own sister is doing something so cruel!” Karou shook his head.

“Maybe That’s why Akira is always so down…” Hikaru sighed.

They turned and watched you on the other side of the room.

You had finally gotten the pictures back from Kyouya and stuffed them in thebackpack by the door, which you assumed was yours.

“How do you take pictures without anyone knowing?” You sighed.

“I can’t tell you.” He replied sternly.

“…Why?” You blinked.

“Because then you’ll know.” He smirked, eyeing you from beneath his glasses.

You laughed softly,

“Well I guess that’s a good reason. So what are your plans for Valentines?”

“Why?” His smirk widened.

You blushed,

“I’m just curious!”

Kyouya sighed softly,

“Well if you must know… I’m going to treat today just like any other. Valentine's Day is a very commercial holiday that I find no profit in celebrating.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.” You replied simply.

You glanced over to Tamaki, seeing Akino and him look all cuddly.

“How about I take you out? We could go to La Madeline’s. I had to resign because I no longer had free time, so I haven’t seen my boss in a while and he's a good friend of mine.” You suggested.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Kyouya looked down at you with an amused expression.

“Um… I don’t know…” You scratched the back of your head.

“I accept, anyway. Whether or not it’s a date is determined if I get a kiss at the end of the day.” Kyouya headed towards the door.

“A kiss?! Who said anything about a kiss!?!” You blushed so red you looked like a cherry.

“I believe I just did.” Kyouya replied and opened the door.

Girls poured in like a stampede. You had almost forgotten that you had to actually work today until you saw the swarm of squealing girls.

The final bell rang and you couldn’t wait to get home. Your usual customers were being more forward than usual and you were running out of ways to politely let them down without hurting anyone's feelings. You did get a few good ideas on what to get them all in return for their treats the following month, however.

The announcement went off,

“It’s time to announce the Cupid King and Queen! Congratulations to Kimiko Sahara and Yoru Ruka! This lucky couple wins, not only the Cupid’s crowns, but as well as a romantic dinner for two at a special place!”

You looked up at the speakers again.

“How cute. Ruka and Kimiko… Man, I haven’t seen them in forever.”

“That’s because Kimiko doesn’t like you.” Kyouya walked up.

“Still? But I thought she at least started to like me after we determined my type!” You replied.

“Nope.” Kyouya shook his head.

“Well then…” You sighed, grabbing your backpack under the light switch and flung it over your shoulder, along with the tote full of gifts.

Tamaki grabbed his backpack, which was near the door.

“Have a nice Valentine's Day, Akira!” He smiled sweetly, and scampered away.

“Goodbye to you too.” Kyouya watched as he left.

You laughed softly,

“So, I guess I’ll see you later?”

He nodded,

“I’ll pick you up at six.”

“See you then!” You smiled.

Kyouya nodded and left. You sighed and looked down.

“What’s this? You’re going out with Kyon-Pyon?” Akino smirked, walking up to you.

“It’s not a date, just so you know.” You replied quickly.

“Oh, of course it isn’t!” She grinned.

“Anyway, let’s get home. I’m hungry!” You held your stomach and dragged her away.

Tamaki got home and tossed his bag onto his bed. He closed his door and leaned against it, letting out a giant sigh.

He changed out of his school uniform and into his casual attire, and collapsed onto his bed besides his bag. Five small pieces of paper fell out of his bag, catching his attention.

“What could this be, Antoinette?” He asked his large, hyperactive golden retriever.

Antoinette jumped onto his bed and rest her head on his shoulder, looking at what was in his hands.

Tamaki flipped over the papers, which happened to be photographs. He fell silent, his face bright red as he clasped his hand over his mouth. This startles Antoinette slightly, so she licked his face in confusion.

In his hands were the pictures of you in the maid uniform.

“Did Akira give these to me? Does this mean...” Tamaki pondered out loud, and then gasped loudly.

“Is this her way of confessing her true feelings for me?”

Antoinette tilted her head, not knowing what was going on.

Tamaki hugged her tightly,

“I think I’ll tell her… When I go to pick up Akino, I’ll tell Akino I can’t go out with her and I’ll tell Akira… I’ll tell Akira that I'm in love with her.” He spoke confidentally, despite having this breakthrough as he spoke it out loud.  
  
SKIP

You slipped on tight jeans and a flattering blouse. After watching reruns of Yu-Gi-Oh since coming home from school, it was finally time for Kyouya to pick you up.

Akino raced in to your room,

“KYOUYA'S HERE!!”

You almost fell off the bed because she startled you so bad.

“You don’t have to shout!” You shot up and went to the mirror, fixing your shirt.

The doorbell went off as you searched your messy room to find shoes.

“Akira… There’s a boy here for you.” Your father called.

You stood up,

“Oh no… Dad is here?!”

“He got off work early to surprise mom, they’re just about to go out for dinner.” Akino replied.

“Thanks for the heads up!” You threw the remote, which you still had in your hand for some reason, at her.

After you shoved on your shoes you raced down the stairs, almost falling and dying in the process.

Your dad glanced at you with an amused grin,

“There you are, Akira. Keeping such a nice guy waiting, how rude!”

Kyouya smiled kindly,

“It’s quite alright, Shokatsu-san.”

Your dad looked at him and whispered in your ear,

“I like this boy. Marry him.”

“DAD!” You blushed, because his whisper wasn’t too quiet.

He pushed you into Kyouya,

“Have fun, and keep her as long as you want.”

“What kind of thing is that for a dad to say to a teenage boy taking out his daughter?!” You flailed.

“Hahahaha. Have fun kids.” He ignored your response, completely focused on your mother as she walked into the room. 

You sighed as Kyouya led you out the door.

“I like your father. I think I may hold him to his word and keep you.” Kyouya turned to you straight faced.

“What?!” You turned red.

Kyouya stared at you until he faltered and let out a chuckle,

“You have the funniest reactions.”

Your parents left shortly after you had, leaving Akino alone in the house. She was going through your things boredly, eating the chocolates you had gotten from the girls at school. The doorbell rang and she glanced at the clock,

“Tamaki’s here!” she stood up and raced down the stairs.

She opened the door and smiled sweetly at Tamaki.

“Akino, can I talk to Akira?” He breathed out, as if he had been running.

Akino’s sweet smile turned sour,

“Why?”

Tamaki blushed,

“I’ve decided to tell her how I feel!”

Akino’s manicured nails dug into the palm of her hand,

“I’m sorry, she’s not here. She went on a romantic date with Kyouya.”

Tamaki's expression shifted from serious to confused,

“What…?”

“She’s going out with Kyouya. I told you she likes him. I’m sorry Tamaki…” Akino frowned, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder.

Hurt crossed Tamaki's face as he leaned against the door, sliding down in shock. He felt so stupid... 

“I’m still free, though.” Akino got on her knees and looked at him.

“But, Akira…” Tamaki avoided her eyes.

“Akira doesn’t want you. She really is a strange girl, because… I like you Tamaki.” She looked him in the eyes.

Tamaki turned to her in alarm as her face inched closer to hers. He shot back against the door, hitting his head in the process.

“Ow…” He held his head.

Akino stared at him; her nails dug into her palm almost enough to draw blood,

“You’d rather injure yourself than kiss me? All because you can’t have Akira? Am I repulsive or something? Am I not good enough for you!?”

Tamaki watched her in alarm,

“It’s not that, Akino… You’re a good person, but to me… Akira is perfect. I cannot answer your feelings right now… I’m sorry.”

“At least give me a chance.” She pleaded.

Tamaki looked down in silence, furrowing his brows.

“I guess… That would be fair.”

Akino smiled and hugged him tightly,

“You’ll love me more than Akira. Just wait and see!”

He sat motionlessly as she hugged him. He didn't want to be rude after all she had done for him, but... It didn't feel right.  
  
  


Kyouya stared at you on the other side of the table. You were staring down at your food silently in thought.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”

You looked up and shook your head,

“No, I want to be here. There are just a lot of things going on in my mind right now…”

Kyouya sighed,

“Maybe you weren’t ready for this yet.”

“Oh shut up and eat.” You replied, wanting to avoid the subject.

“Are you ordering me?” Kyouya smirked at you darkly.

“…No…” You immediately regretted what you had said earlier.

“Well then why don’t you shut up and eat.” He stood over the table and shoved a fork full of food in your mouth.

You had no choice but to swallow,

“What was that for?!”

“Nothing. I just wanted to get closer to you.” He replied simply.

You blushed,

“Weirdo…”

Takashi walked over to your table and eyed Kyouya,

“Excuse me; please refrain from doing such things in my restaurant.”

He put his hand on your shoulder.

“It’s ok, Takashi. He’s a good guy.” You smiled at the man.

Takashi smiled back and shot a glare at Kyouya,

“Call me if he tries anything fishy.”

“Will do!” You saluted.

Takashi walked away and Kyouya stared after him.

“I think I worry more about him than your own father.”

“Same here.” You replied with a laugh.

“Funny how that works out.”

“Akira, please tell me now if this is a date or not.” He asked suddenly.

“What? Why?” You blinked.

“You know me. I only do things if it profits me. Now, is this a date or isn’t it?” He explained.

You looked down,

“Well… No…”

He nodded and stood up,

“I see. I have already paid. Please have a good Valentine's Day and next time… I beg of you, don’t get my hopes up.”

You watched him dumbstruck as he left.

What are you doing…? Never once had you fully recognized Kyouya’s feelings. All this time you were being so selfish.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akino's birthday. Also random OC enters the chat that belonged to a person I used to chat with on Quizilla. Background pairing of OC and Kaoru.

You sat in your bed and gazed out of your window into the star kissed sky. There was a horrid nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was telling you that without a doubt, tomorrow was going to be a disaster.

Why? Tomorrow is Akino’s thirteenth birthday. Thirteen is the most unlucky number. For which of you has yet to be determined.

You gripped the small black box in your hands and opened it to gaze at its contents once more. A silver chain necklace with a beautiful blue pendant shimmered as it caught the moonlight. You closed it once more. Sure, Akino has been absolutely horrid these past weeks but she was your little sister. You also purchased it months in advance so she was getting it either way.

Akino has been a lot closer towards Tamaki, even more than usual, since Valentines.

It annoyed you to no end, but you pretended not to mind. You were still focusing on how to fix things with Kyouya. Tamaki obviously doesn't feel the same way for you and you hate that you had been unintentionally stringing Kyouya along.

There was a soft knock at your door, startling you. You quickly shoved the black box under your pillow and turned towards the door,

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t you in bed yet?” Your father walked in.

“I am in bed.” You replied in a way only a teenager could.

He rolled his eyes,

“Well then.” He made his way over to you and sat besides you on your bed.

“Akino really seems excited about her birthday party tomorrow.”

You nodded and sighed,

“Why didn’t she have it on the weekend? It’s a school day tomorrow.”

“She wanted it on her actual birthday.” He replied and patted your head,

“Aren’t you too old to be jealous of your little sister?”

“I’m not jealous.” You shot back.

Your father chuckled softly,

“That’s good. I’m really proud of you, Akira. You are such a kind girl. I'm really lucky to have a perfect child.” He kissed your forehead and stood up.

“But if you don't get to sleep I’ll marry you off to the Ootori family.”

You sucked in a breath in surprise, nearly choking,

“Stop joking like that!!”

He chuckled as he walked out of your room and closed the door after him.

After a while you put the necklace in your dresser and went to sleep.

The next day arrived sooner than you had hoped. Sleep was absolutely impossible with all of the early morning commotion from down stairs.

You glanced at your alarm clock minutes before it went off. Letting out an irritated groan, you hauled yourself out of bed and got ready for school.

Downstairs, maids and butlers decorated the garden for Akino’s birthday party. Lace streamers, banners, silk tablecloths, and beautiful flower arrangements were as far as the eye could see.

With a soft sigh, you headed towards the kitchen to scavenge for some breakfast. Once you entered, you found yourself staring at a tower of pink iced cake.

“Be careful, young miss!” The head cook warned, pink frosting squirted out of his decorating tube and almost on to your head.

Of course you managed to dodge it, and found a bagel to eat as well.

“Do you need any help?” You asked the head chef as you scarfed down the bagel after covering it with cream cheese.

“No, miss. Your first priority should be getting to school on time. I can handle this, it is my job after all. just have a good day.” He smiled reassuringly.

You smiled back,

“Thanks… See ya.” You waved, and then left the kitchen.

Sven and Pierre stared at you.

“Uh. Hi?” You blinked.

“You saw the cake?” Sven asked.

“Yea… It’s kind of hard not to notice.” You replied.

“The frosting looks like Pepto-Bismol.” Pierre whispered.

You held in a laugh,

“It did, didn’t it?”

“Akino picked out the color scheme… Man, she really does have bad taste…” Sven whispered as well.

“Only times like these I can remember she’s only a kid.” Pierre nodded.

You laughed softly,

“What are you two up to?”

“We’re supposed to do Akino’s hair and make-up today, after school.” Sven sighed.

“So we’re just going to hang out here all day, dreading the moment we have to see the birthday princess.” Pierre crossed his arms.

“Hey, can we do your hair and make-up too?” He suddenly asked.

“Yea! I loved it when we got to play dress up with you that one time.” Sven smiled.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Akino really got upset last time…” You scratched the back of your head.

“So? Why can’t you do something for yourself for once?” Pierre put his hands on his hips and looked down at you.

“… What do you mean? Besides, it’s Akino’s birthday. She’s going to be extra spoiled today.” You replied.

The men sighed and looked at you with disappointment.

“That’s your biggest flaw, Akira. You’re too nice!”

You shrugged and walked towards the main door,

“Sorry, I guess I can’t be perfect.”

SKIP

School was a bore ever since you decided to actually focus on your studies. Time seemed to dull on and on until it was finally time to go to the Host Club.

Lunch wasn’t too eventful either. The Hitachiin twins disappeared and ran off somewhere, leaving you alone in the cafeteria. Well, if you call being surrounded by your usualy clients alone…

After finishing your sandwich, you headed towards the club room. The hallways were empty and quiet, you couldn’t even hear chattering from the nearby classrooms. It sort of made you feel uneasy, like this was some sort of bad omen.

_ Tap, tap, tap… _

You turned to the window in alarm as sound broke out into the eerie halls.

Perched on the windowsill from the other side of the glass, was a large, black crow. It made sure you were looking at it, too, before it spread its wings and flew away. That was definitely a bad omen if you've ever seen one.

_ Thirteen is the most unlucky number…  
_

You shook your head and continued walking. You had to be reading into things too much. It must be all those books you've been reading, making your mind play tricks on you.

The host club was empty when you walked inside. The curtains were drawn closed, and the lights were all off. Still, all of the tables had been set and the decorations placed.

“Akira…” A dark voice whispered as the door creaked.

You jolted and turned in surprise, and then let out a small sigh in relief.

“Nekozawa-Senpai… You scared me.”

Nekoawa looked down softly, hiding his eyes.

“There is something I need to tell you…”

“What is it?” You looked away, remembering what happened that night at The Dark Magic Ball.

“I’ve noticed it all morning… There is an ill-fated aura around you. Have you seen anything strange lately?” He asked cautiously.

You turned to him with skeptical eyes,

“Actually, I saw a black crow in the window a few minutes ago.”

He looked up, shocked, Beelzenef almost slid off of his hand.

“A black crow…? Are you sure that’s what it was?”

“Pretty sure.” You shrugged, not really caring too much about it.

“Akira, that’s not good. A black crow is a very bad omen.” Nekozawa grabbed your shoulders and slightly shook you with concern.

You looked at him with surprise, getting slightly dizzy from his sudden shaking.

“Nekozawa-Senpai.” The calm, dark voice of the Shadow King himself.

Nekozawa turned to Kyouya, still holding on to your shoulders.

“Please release Akira,” He glared.

Nekozawa removed his hands and backed away,

“Many pardons…”

Kyouya walked forward and put his arm around you possessively,

“What business do you have here, if I may ask?”

Nekozawa shook his head and slunk back,

“Nothing… I was just leaving…”

“Get on with it then.” He glared.

Nekozawa nodded and went back into the Dark Magic clubroom.

Kyouya turned to you and spoke,

“What did he want?”

You scratched your head slightly,

“Well, he just wanted to tell me I have an ill-fated aura around me and that black crows are bad omens.”

He stared at you then let out a soft sigh,

“That’s a relief. I thought he was assaulting you.”

You opened your mouth to say something else, but were interrupted when the door burst open.

Kyouya removed his hand from your shoulder quickly, as the rest of the Hosts walked in together.

“Aki-Chaaaaaaaaaaan!!” Huni pounced on you.

“H-Huni-Senpai…” You blinked, almost falling over.

You turned to the doors to see the Hitachiin twins walk in; latched onto a girl you haven’t seen before.

“Akira, we want you to meet our new playmate!” They rushed over to you.

“Kissdesna Yamato. Nice to meet you, you must be Akira Shokatsu. The twins, mainly Hikaru, told me a lot about you.” She smiled softly.

She was tall, the same height as the twins, and slender with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the male uniform top with regular jeans and purple converse.

You scratched the back of your head and glanced at Hikaru,

“Is that so?” You felt slightly embarrassed.

“That’s because Kaoru only wanted to talk about Kissy-chan.” Hikaru smirked at his brother, whose cheeks heated up and he looked away swiftly.

A small smile played on your lips. You knew the way Kaoru was looking at this girl. You were all too familiar with that look; it was the look you were casting at Tamaki since you realized your feelings.

“Kaoru, may I speak with you alone for a moment?” You asked, getting his attention.

“Uh… Sure.” He shrugged, and then you led him away.

“So this girl… Kissy-Chan? What are your feelings for her?” You put your hands on your hips.

Kaoru blushed softly,

“You noticed already? I’ve just met her today, but being with her makes my heart race… I don’t know what to do…”

“It seems that you are in the first stages of love sickness. The only thing I can advise you to do is let your feelings grow and follow your heart.” You put your hand on his shoulder and patted him softly.

“What about Hikaru?” He asked, genuinely worried about his own feelings.

“I’m sure he’d understand…” You glanced at Hikaru and Kissy, Hikaru had a straw up his nose and the both of them were laughing.

“…Uh…Maybe.” You blinked.

Kaoru cracked a smile and walked over to them, joining in their laughter.

You watched them with a small smile until you let your eyes wander the room. Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, as what he usually does before the club opens up. Huni and Mori-Senpai were sitting in their usual spots; Huni was eating cake as Mori stared off into space. Your eyes then rest on Tamaki. He was sitting in a secluded corner, staring out the window in thought. It wasn’t like his usual pouting, this time he looked more... Well, you weren't sure how to describe it. 

“Tamaki… Are you ok…?” You asked him softly.

He turned to you in surprise,

“Akira, when did you get here?”

“I’ve been here. What’s wrong?” You bent down.

Tamaki looked down,

“Actually… On Valentine’s I stopped by your house and-” He was suddenly cut off.

“Akira, why haven’t you told us that today is Akino’s birthday?” Kyouya turned to you.

You jolted and turned to him,

“Where did you get that information?”

“I was sent an article on her from ‘Teen Idols’. Strangely, no matter where I go to look, her birth year is never listed.” He eyed you.

“Well, our, um, father is very overprotective… So…Yea.” You spoke, trying to mask your nervousness.

“Well then, tell her happy birthday for me.” He turned back to his laptop.

“Today is Akino’s birthday?” Tamaki’s expression changed back to being playful.

“Yea…But she ordered us not to do anything special… She said it would be embarrassing…” You felt uncomfortable lying to them all.

“Who’s Akino?” Kissy asked suddenly.

“Akira’s older sister.” Kaoru answered her.

“She’s mean.” Hikaru whispered, still sore about Valentine’s.

“We should make her a cake!” Huni cheered.

“Trust me; she doesn’t need another cake…” You replied with a sigh.

“That’s no good, to do absolutely nothing for someone’s birthday!” Tamaki stood up.

“Tamaki, it’s time for the club to open.” Kyouya interrupted.

The both of you turned just as the doors opened and girls flooded in.

With a sigh, you sat at your table with your usual customers.

“How are you today, Akira-kun?” One of the girls asked softly, a small blush graced her cheeks.

“I’m doing a lot better, now that I have my lovely customers.” You returned the smile, making the girls squeal.

You seemed to be doing all right with your customers, but the twins, however…

“Who is this girl, Hikaru-kun?” One of the girls glared at Kissdesna and clung to Kaoru.

“That’s Kaoru.” Kissy said, matter-of-factly.

Kaoru turned to her in surprise,

“How did you…?”

Kissy rolled her blue eyes,

“Oh please. The two of you may look alike, but when it comes to personality and that type of stuff, you are rather different.”

“Oh? In what ways?” Hikaru rested his chin in his hands, eyeing her with interest.

“Well, for starters… Hikaru is more devious when it comes to things such as pranks, and Kaoru is more sensible. But the both of you are equally fun to play with.” She added a smile, to assure she meant nothing bad about her comment.

“Well that is true… I am a bit of an evil genius.” Hikaru smirked and stroked his chin.

Kaoru blushed softly,

“It’s amazing that you are able to tell us apart from just one day…”

The girls around the table fumed as Kissy got close to the twins, mainly Kaoru, purposely trying to make the girls jealous.

SKIP

The moment you returned home, party guests had already arrived. The garden was full of nicely dressed people in spring colors, surrounded by blooming flowers and flourishing sakura trees.

A banner was being hung in the garden doorway, written in bubbly letters “Happy 13th birthday, Akino!”

A sigh escaped your lips as you watched the guests, mainly other teen models and rich middle schoolers. A group of beautiful girls chatted by the punch table, eyeing you and giggling.

“He’s so cute!”

“I think he’s Akino’s big brother…”

“He must be a gentleman; I heard he’s in Ouran’s Host club.”

“I wonder if he’s single!”

You stared at your feet. You hadn’t felt like putting much effort into dressing up, so all you did was take off your Ouran coat and change your tie.

Your mother walked over to you in an appealing spring gown.

“Having fun?”

“If you call being hit on by preteens fun, then yes.” You shoved your hands in your pockets, your fingertips traced the small velvet box that held your sisters gift.

“I told you, you should have worn a dress.” She put her hands on her hips.

“I’m fine. Where’s the guest of honor?” You changed the subject.

“She’s getting her hair and make-up done. She should be finished any moment. Actually, can you go check on her for me?” She asked.

“Sure.” You shrugged and went back inside.

You walked over to the staircase, heading towards Akino’s room when the doorbell rang.

You groaned and headed to the door because all of the maids were dealing with the party guests. Reluctantly, you opened the large doors.

“Well hello, Akira-chan. Where is the birthday girl?” A handsome, silky voice came out.

Your heart sank, and sudden terror came over you as you saw the entire Host club at your doorstep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head injury and blood tw

“What are you doing here?” You gasped, the color draining from your face.

“We’re here to wish Akino a happy birthday, of course!” Tamaki invited himself into your house.

“You can tell her that tomorrow, she’s really busy today!” You glanced at the garden, hoping the commotion outside wouldn’t draw their attention.

“Nonsense! Kyouya looked up her schedule, and she’s free all day!” Tamaki put his hands on his hips.

“Akino-chan at least has a cake, right??” Huni bounced on you.

“Yes, of course, but you know… We were going to eat it together, just the family.” You said nervously.

Everyone’s eyes went up to the top of the stairwell.

“Akira… What is the Host club doing here?” Akino wore a smile over her perfectly made up face, but you could tell from her eyes she was shocked and angry.

“Akino!” You gasped.

Tamaki danced up the stairwell to Akino,

“You look positively astonishing! But… Akira had told us you had nothing special planned today. Why are you so dressed up?”

“Uh, no reason. I just, you know, felt like it.” Her smile turned more tense.

You, along with the rest of the club walked up stairs and stood besides Akino.

“We just came to wish you a happy birthday!” The twins linked arms.

“How old are you turning anyway? I couldn’t find your birth year in any sight I looked.” Kyouya pushed up his glasses and eyed her suspiciously.

“Well, you see… I feel old mentioning my age, you know?” She replied with a forced giggle.

“So do you have any cake?” Huni hopped up and down.

Mori nodded at Akino,

“Happy Birthday…”

“Thank you, Mori. I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you speak. And yes, we have cake but it’s for gue-er-family…” Akino faltered slightly.

You watched, extremely annoyed but nervous as well. You wanted to tell them her real age, but at the same time you wanted to stay in the host club.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you told me on Valentine’s.” Tamaki spoke up, getting everyone’s attention.

“And?” Akino inquired, glancing at me.

“I was wondering… Would you consider becoming my girlfriend?” He asked softly.

You felt your heart stop. Your eyes went distant. This couldn’t be happening. The man you loved and adored is falling victim to your little sister’s spell.

“I would love to!” Akino cried happily, jumping into his arms.

“This is the best birthday ever!!”

This is wrong. This isn’t right. What happens when Tamaki finds out? It will not only hurt him, but Akino as well. You can’t let that happen. Not for your own self, but for them. It will only lead to pain and suffering if they have a relationship based on a lie.

Everyone, excluding Akino and Tamaki, had their eyes on you. They watched your pained expression and your dead like eyes.

“Wait…” You spoke softly.

Akino turned to you with a warning look.

“What is it?” Tamaki asked.

“I can’t take this any longer, Akino.” You looked up at her.

“What do you mean, little sister?” She asked in a cautious voice.

“Don’t call me your little sister. I’ve been letting you walk all over me since you learned how to walk. But this time, I can’t let you do this. This isn’t only my life you’re messing with now, Akino.” You began.

“Stop it.” Akino growled.

Everyone watched quizzically.

“No, I won’t. All I want to do is to protect you, and also I want to protect Tamaki.” You spoke sternly.

“What are you talking about…?” Tamaki looked taken aback.

You glanced at Kyouya softly and turned back to Akino,

“You know that I love Tamaki. And you know how old you really are.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened,

“You…? But Akino said-!”

“Akino says a lot of things doesn’t she? You guys came to wish her a happy birthday, right? Tell her. Tell my LITTLE sister to have a happy thirteenth birthday.” Your voice was hoarse, and alien to you. It was if someone else was speaking how you feel.

Tamaki turned to Akino,

“Thirteen?”

Everyone’s faces held disbelief, and the twins boiled with anger.

“Why did you lie to us?”

“N-no…No!” Akino cried, pushing you out of anger.

You expected to hit the floor as you fell, but soon realized there was no floor behind you. You didn't really register what was happening until you hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

“AKIRA!” Tamaki’s worried voice rang out, Kyouya reached out to you but failed to catch you.

Your head hurt. Like your brain was throbbing. Before you knew it, you were staring up at the ceiling. 

You heard everyone’s worried voices, and the sound of your little sister crying in fear and surprise.

You also noticed a small crack on the ceiling. The more you stared at it, the less pain you felt. For some reason it was all you could focus on. Was it always there? You felt the back of your head get wetter. Were you sweating? Was... Was someone flickering the lights?

You could hear a lot of shouting, but not really. It was like you were under water again, at your uncle's beach house in Okinawa. You were drowning again but this time your eyelids were just so heavy.

You tried to focus on the crack in the ceiling but it felt like you were being dragged to the bottom of a cold, angry ocean. The crack seemed to grow. Bigger and bigger, drowning away until all around you was a black abyss.

_ Thirteen really is an unlucky number. _

...

Moments later an ambulance arrived. Akino was quivering at the bottom of the stairwell, reflecting on what had just happened.

A small velvet box on the floor caught her attention. Slowly she reached out and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful necklace with a bright blue pendant, just like the one she had told you she wanted many months ago. She held it in her hands, running her fingers over the smooth gemstone.

A small note fell out of the box, so she reached out and read it with curiosity.

_ Happy birthday, Akino. _

_ We may fight and have our differences but you are my little sister and I’ll love you no matter what. I’ll always be here for you, through the hard times and the good times. I will look after you until we both enter adulthood, because that is what a big sister is for. I’ve always admired you for your strength, and the fact that you will stop at nothing to reach your goals. But there comes a time in your life when you must realize that you cannot always get what you want. _

_ When that happens, I want you to look at the necklace and remember: You may not always get what you want, but you will always have what you need. The love and support of your friends and family. _

_ Love, you big sister Akira. _

Tears streamed down Akino’s face and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

“What have I done…?”

...

The host club sat in the hospital waiting room, nervously awaiting any news of their friend.

“I can’t believe it…” Tamaki shook his head.

“Believe what? The fact that you let yourself get seduced by a child, or that you let this go on until it hurt, possibly killed for all we know, the woman that obviously loved you this whole time?” Kyouya didn't bother to wear his normal facade. He was angry. Scared.

“How was I supposed to know this?! If Akira had just told me-!” He was cut off.

“She shouldn’t  _ have _ to tell you, idiot! It was so obvious it sickened me!” Kyouya barked back.

“Why does it concern you anyway?” Tamaki finally snapped.

“Because I love her too!” Kyouya silenced his friend.

“Kyo-chan…” Huni squeezed usa-chan.

“Kyouya…” Tamaki looked taken aback.

“Guys…” Kissy perked up, noticing a doctor near them. 

“Shokatsu-san is fine. She suffered a minor concussion and needed a few staples and stitches. She’s resting at the moment, but you are free to visit her.” The doctor motioned them to your room.

“Thank you.” The twins nodded as he left.

Kyouya glared at Tamaki, who was on the verge of crying.

“... I apologize. I let my emotions get the better of me.” He sighed.

Tamaki nodded, quickly accepting his friend's apology.

“But I’m not giving her up without a fight.” Kyouya responded suddenly.

Tamaki's facial expression grew more serious as he slowly nodded again.

...

You woke up with a dull ache in the back of your head. It didn't particularly hurt, most likely because of painkillers, but it still felt like your brain was throbbing.

You were lying in bed. You could feel the uncomfortable sensation of an IV in your veins. You blinked a bit and tried to focus. You seemed to be in a hospital bed... You were confused for a moment before you slowly remembered what had happened as you looked around the empty room.   


No... The room wasn't empty.

Sleeping beside your bed was none other than Akino.

You glanced out the window to see darkness before turning to clock in the corner with glowing red numbers that blinked ‘2:12am’

Akino’s cheeks were stained with tears, she was holding a piece of paper in her hand and gripping the necklace you had bought her.

You poked her repetitively until she stirred awake with a start. When she blinked away the sleep in her eyes and noticed you peering out her, her eyes filled with tears and carefully threw her arms around you.

“Onee-sama!” She sobbed.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m such a horrible person, I hurt my onee-sama!” She wailed.

“It’s ok, calm down. I’m the one who should apologize. I ruined your birthday…” You stroked her hair softly.

She looked up at you with watery eyes,

“Don’t apologize to me! I hurt you. I was selfish and childish just to get with a hot boy. I don’t deserve to be your little sister.”

“I’m fine, it’s ok. You’re growing up, and lessons like this are part of that. I'm your sister, as I said before I'm always going to be here for you.” You felt relieved. She was genuinely upset and seemed to have learned from this, at the very least.

You both sat in silence, hugging each other with tears in your eyes.

“Akira…?” Akino asked softly.

“Yes…?” You replied gently.

“Do you remember what happened before I pushed you?” she continued.

You narrowed your eyes and tried to remember. All you could really recall was the sensation of drowning, even though you had fallen down the stairs. You kind of remember exposing Akino, but...  
  
"A little bit. It's all very hazy. Why?"

Akino shifted uncomfortably, looking even more ashamed as she answered.

"You told Tamaki you were in love with him."

There was a beat of silence as you registered her words. The pain in your head seemed to surpass the power of the painkillers as you were taken over by mortification.

...

The hosts sat in the waiting room, just after the doctor announced your condition. The atmosphere was pretty depressing…

“Kissy-chan, do you want me to take you somewhere less… Gloomy?” Kaoru noticed the look of discomfort on Kissdesna’s face.

“Yes please…” She smiled softly.

Kaoru led her out the door and glanced at Hikaru.

“Oh, no, you two go ahead.” Hikaru nodded, shooing the two away.

Kaoru forced back a blush and they headed to the hospital cafeteria.

They sat down at a table with a large basket of fries to share.

“So you are all really close to Akira?” She started a conversation.

“Yeah…” Kaoru spoke nervously.

“He seems like a nice boy.” She picked a fry, dipped it in ketchup, and ate it.

“Actually, to avoid confusion since you witnessed the confessions of Tamaki and Kyouya, I guess it’s safe to tell you that Akira is actually a girl.” Kaoru replied.

“I figured as much when they referred to Akira as ‘her’, but since it wasn't my business I went with the pronouns they use at school” She replied carefully.

“Oh yeah…” Kaoru blushed in embarrassment.  


There was a moment of hesitation as the two shared hospital fries until the couple grew more comfortable.

A smile played on Kissy's lips,

“Hey, Kaoru… Would this be considered a date?”  
  
Kaoru let out an almost startled chuckle. 

"Sharing stale fries in a hospital cafeteria? I can take you on a better date than this!"

Kissy grinned, feeling better knowing everything was going to be ok.

"I'll hold you to that."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to school. Regne is there. Hikaru is lonely because Kaoru is dating.

Since the accident, you were able to milk the situation and stay out of school until you had your stitches removed. You still had the occasional headache but luckily they were becoming less frequent. It was almost as if the incident hadn't happened aside from other changes.

Akino, for example, has also changed a lot since then. You like to thin she greatly matured. The whole school still thinks you are a boy and Akino stopped visiting the Host club after apologizing.

Today you are going back to school after a two week absence. When you got to school you had hoped everything to be back to how it was, but… Well, you can't have everything.

Hikaru was latched on to your side as soon as you entered your homeroom and Kaoru was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh… I missed you too.” You patted his head.

“Sorry, ever since Kaoru and Kissy-chan started dating, I’ve been lonely…” He sighed, squeezing you tighter.

“Aw, poor baby.” You rubbed his head as you turned your assignments that Kyouya always made sure you received during the weeks you were gone.

“Yes, I am a poor baby.” Hikaru pouted as he continued to sulk.

“I mean, I’m happy for Kaoru of course, but… I don’t know… Maybe I need a girlfriend too. Hey, Akira, why don't you go out with me?”

You rolled your eyes and headed towards the clubroom, Hikaru still attached tightly attached to you but he didn't seem bothered by your lack of answer.

Kaoru and Kissy were already in the room, talking happily. For a second you could have sworn you saw cartoon hearts floating around them.

“Well, I’m glad to see you guys, too.” You spoke aloud, so they finally noticed you.

“Oh, Akira, Hikaru!” Kaoru blushed softly once he became aware of you and his brother.

“It’s nice to see you back in school.” Kissy smiled.

You returned the smile,

“Ok, you guys can go back to what you were doing. I just wanted some attention.”

You sat down on the couch as Kaoru and Kissy went to their conversation after a bit of a laugh. Hikaru laid his head in your lap, looking back at his brother every few moments.

The door opened and Huni and Mori walked in. Huni looked off in the distance until he noticed you.

“AKIRA-CHAN!!!!” He hopped off of Mori’s shoulders and jumped at you.

Hikaru deflected him,

“Watch out, senpai! You almost crushed my face!”

“Oh, sorry Hika-chan… I just got so excited when I saw Akira-chan!” Huni hugged you.

“It’s nice to see that you are well, Akira.” Mori nodded.

You stared up at him,

“Th-thank you, Mori-senpai.”

That was the first time Mori had ever spoken your name. For some reason you felt very pleased.

Hikaru and Huni were fighting over your lap when the doors burst open.

Kyouya and Tamaki walked in at full speed, neck and neck.

You looked up in alarm as they stopped short, mere inches in front of you.

“Akira-” They both began at the same time, stopped, glared at each other, before Kyouya casually elbowed Tamaki and continued first.

“As I was saying, Akira, how are you feeling? Akino is treating you better, I assume.”

Tamaki stumbled a bit by Kyouya's assault before chiding in,

“Do you need anything? Water? Tea? I could assist you with my body…”

He leaned in closer to you with his hand caressing your cheek, a common move he used on many of his clients but this time he froze and turned bright red when he registered what he was doing.

“If you're going to get embarrassed, then don’t do it.” Kyouya scoffed.

You blinked, blushing slightly.

For some reason, you couldn’t shake the awful feeling that club activities were about to get a lot more… Troublesome.

...

“Akira-kun, I heard that you were hospitalized!” One of your regular customers spoke with concern.

“What?! Are you ok, Akira-kun?!” Another flailed.

“Haha, you know me by now, ladies. I’m clumsy and fell down the stairs; it was just a few stitches. I’m perfectly fine.” You replied with a smile.

The fact that all of these people were worrying about you made you really happy.

The girls around you swooned, and fawned over your injuries.

“You! Over there! I assume you are the Akira all of the Host club members have told me about.” A cute girl with light brown hair with a large pink bow almost flew over to you.

“Ah… Yes?” You weren’t exactly positive that answering truthfully was going to turn out well.

“Stand up.” She ordered.

Since she sounded rather intimidating, you decided it was best to listen to her for now. You stood up and were eyed and sized up by this strange girl.

“Well, you have the appearance… But do you have the attitude?” She popped out her hip and put her hands on them, giving you a suspicious glare.

“Excuse me, but I really have no idea what you are talking about…” You laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, yes. I must have forgotten to tell you. Akira, this is Renge Houshakuji, our new  _ self proclaimed _ manager.” Kyouya materialized besides you.

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you then, Houshakuji-san…” You smiled softly and reached out your hand for a handshake.

“Kyaaaa! Moe, moe! So prince-like!” Renge grabbed your and shook it vigorously, squealing with heart shaped eyes.

“BUT! Of course having the perfect greeting doesn’t in fact make you perfect! Do you have what it takes to be The Perfect type?” She went back to being intimidating, as if the sudden lapse hadn't just happened.

“I can assure you, Houshakuji-san, Akira was specially decided to be The Perfect type by a test, designed by me.” Kyouya replied for you.

“Oh, well if my darling Kyouya gave him this title, then it must be true!” Renge swooned.

“Darling?” You raised your eyebrows as you turned to Kyouya while Renge skipped away.

“Yes. Not only is she the self proclaimed manager, but also my  _ self proclaimed _ fiancé.” Kyouya gave an annoyed look.

You stared at him for a long moment with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry.”

He gave you a serious scowl,

“You seem to lack concern.”

“No, I care. But, you said she was  _ self proclaimed _ , so that means you have the choice, right?” You replied.

“Well, that’s true, but I was hoping for more of a reaction.” Kyouya looked at his notebook.

You thought for a moment,

“You… Wanted me to be jealous?”

Kyouya stood silent, and then simply walked away.

Well, that sure made you feel awful.

“Oh, Akira, there you are!” Tamaki danced over to you.

“Ah- Tamaki-Senpai…” You looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Well, Akira, I was, uh, wondering if, well, you know, since school will be over soon, would you consider…” Tamaki hesitated, watching you closely and shaking nervously.

“Mi'lord, are you being shy?” Hikaru suddenly hovered over you.

“AH!” Tamaki and you almost fell backwards in surprise.

“Now, the only reason you would be shy and alone with Akira, is because you are asking her out on a date tonight…” Hikaru rubbed his chin mischievously.

Tamaki turned bright red all over, and you had turned a pretty impressive red as well.

“That’s too bad, because Akira is going out with me tonight.” Hikaru grinned.

“What?!” Tamaki flailed.

“What??” You blinked.

The bell rang and Hikaru seized your hand,

“If you object, I’ll have to steal you.” He whispered and dragged you off.

“Give Akira back to me!!” Tamaki flailed furiously.

“Wait, where are you taking me?!” You flailed.

“Somewhere fun!” Hikaru laughed, still dragging you.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The smell of sweet caramel corn and ice cream crepes filled the air around you, flaunting their scent into your nostrils.

Hikaru sat across from you in a metal foldout chair, his elbows resting on the matching metal table. He was grinning rather large, making the small ice cream stain on the corner of his mouth barely noticeable to anyone else but you.

The only thing you could hear over the chattering of families, the begging of children, and the howling of roller coasters, was Hikaru’s cheerful laugh. Of course, it seemed cheerful.

But you knew otherwise. Something was bothering Hikaru, and that had to be why he chose to steal you and randomly take you to an amusement park.

Though every time you asked, he would reply: “Because it’s fun!”

You let out a soft sigh. Since he had taken you there, you went on three roller coasters, four kiddy rides, played ten skill games, and went into the haunted house. Needless to say you had given up talking to him, about what has him so bothered, on about the second coaster.

Now, though, seemed like a good opportunity to bring it up again.

“Hikaru, I know something is wrong, so please just tell me. And if you say ‘because it’s fun’ again, I’ll shove my ice cream down your pants.” You said in a serious, yet soft tone.

Hikaru beamed brightly, “What are you talking about? I told you I only wanted to have fun to have you all to myself for a whole day!”

You stood up, holding your ice cream cone in a threatening manner.

Hikaru inched backwards, moving his hands in a defeated way.

“Ok, ok!” He sighed.

You sat back down to listen to his story.

“Kaoru is going out with Kissy-chan, so all I have is you and the rest of the host club… But now it seems that Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai only have time for you, so I thought… If I took you away from them, I could have everyone back again…” He looked down at the table.

You frowned,

“Hikaru… Kaoru is your brother, you know. He’ll always love you first, no matter what. And Tamaki, me, and… Well, I have no idea about Kyouya… We will all love you too. So just because we might seem preoccupied sometimes, doesn’t necessarily mean that it will stay that way forever.”

“I know. And I also that I'm being childish but I don’t want to be alone. Not even for a second!” He stood up.

You looked taken aback, his sudden actions startled you.

“Yeah, it is pretty childish…”

Hikaru’s expression was downcast, but you continued.

“But maybe that’s because you grew up with Kaoru always by your side, so it’s understandable. However, there is also something telling me that this is not the only reason…”

Hikaru jolted with surprise.

“Hikaru… Do you also like Kissy-chan?” You tilted your head.

His mouth almost dropped to the floor,

“NO! If I liked Kissy-chan, then I would have told Kaoru and not have stolen YOU!”

You froze,

“What is it you are trying to say…?”

Hikaru huffed,

“Nothing, just forget it. Man, this is just like a lame shoujo manga. Why are air-headed heroines always so popular ?” He said, walking away.

“Hey, wait a minute!” You stood up, tossed your cone in the trash and followed.

Hikaru paused at the carousel exit.

“Hikaru… Do you… Like me?” You asked hesitantly, fearing that you might have sounded conceited.

He stood silent, his back facing you.

Your heart dropped into your stomach.

“Why…?” was all you could muster up the strength to say.

“Heck if I know! I started realizing it after our fight. But Kyouya was interested in you and I thought Nekozawa was interested too. When Tamaki started to realize he liked you too I just figured I didn't have a chance, you know?” He looked down.

“So that time you asked to go out with me… Wasn’t entirely a joke?” You questioned softly.

He frowned, looking away from you. His lack of answer was answer enough.

“Hikaru… I’m so sorry…” You covered your mouth, feeling absolutely horrible.

Hikaru turned to you finally, wrapping his arms around you.

“It’s ok. Really, it is. I just... Wanted you to focus on just me, even if it was only for one day.”

You hugged him back. You always loved Hikaru, but never in the romantic way.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

At that time, you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. If you did, then you wouldn’t have said the word ‘anything’.

“I just want one thing. Just this and I’ll give you up forever. Unless something was to happen and I get another chance.” He added the last part quickly.

“Ok… What is it…?” You asked, starting to feel uneasy.

There was a long pause as he let you out of his warm hug.

“Kiss me.”

“What?!” You replied instantly.

“Well, you said anything! Or did I fall in love with a liar?” Hikaru pouted.

“No, I mean, I’m not a liar, but… A kiss is…” You bit your lip.

Hikaru let out a sigh,

“It’s ok. A kiss is something important, and I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want…”

You watched the sadden expression on Hikaru’s face. You felt very guilty for always being inconsiderate of other people's feelings. 

“Fine.” You spoke unexpectedly.

“What?” He turned to you quickly with disbelief.

“Just one small kiss, right? I’ll do it.” You said quickly, fearing you would change your mind if you didn’t. The thought was like kissing a brother, but if it is what he needed as closure you wanted to give it to him.

“Wait, I, you…. Seriously?” He was in complete shock.

“Just close your eyes, ok?” You began to feel nervous.

Hikaru closed his eyes without further question.

You took a deep breath and grew closer to him, closing your eyes as well.

Your lips touched Hikaru’s gently, you could feel him trembling and taste the chocolate ice cream on his lips. When you pulled away and opened your eyes, you could see he was beet red.

He opened his eyes slowly, and then watched you unaware of what to do next.

You gave him a shy smile, but then something behind him caught your eye.

Standing directly in your line of vision, watching you and Hikaru, were two frozen figures.

Two figures you recognized quickly as the last people on the planet you wished to have witnessed such a sight.

Hikaru noticed the dumbstruck look on your face, and turned to see what you had been looking at.

“K-Kyoya-senpai… Tamaki…?”

Kyouya’s looked darkened,

“Sorry for interrupting the both of you. Neither of you had been answering your phones, so I tracked you here to see if you were ok. Obviously, you two are doing just  _ great _ .”

For once, Kyouya wasn’t the one that scared you. It was Tamaki. He was just staring at the both of you with no expression.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I can explain!” You attempted to clarify.

“Don’t even bother. I don’t want to hear it right now.” Kyouya turned his heel,

“Come on Tamaki.”

Tamaki shook his head, coming back down to earth.

“Akira… Hikaru…” He kept repeating over and over as he tagged after Kyouya.

You clasped your hand over your mouth, almost falling to your knees as tears welled in your eyes.

“Akira!” Hikaru supported you so you didn’t fall over.

“What have I done…?” You whispered softly to yourself.

Hikaru gave a slightly hurt look, but held you gently in his arms.

“It’s ok… I’ll clear this up for you. Just…Don’t cry anymore…” He whispered.

You clenched your eyes shut, forcing back any tears that threatened to pour out, and nodded to him.

“I’ll take you home, and then I’ll try and talk to Kyouya and Tamaki…” He spoke comfortingly, as he brought you out of the slowly emptying amusement park, and to his limo.

Hikaru saw you to your door before he drove away.

You hesitantly opened the giant wooden door to your home, tears beginning to sneak back into your eyes.

The moment you entered, you were greeted by your parents standing by the door way directly in front of you.

“Akira…” Your mom hugged you.

“Honey, for the past few months we have noticed a change in your behavior. We also noticed it has something to do with the school.” Your father began.

“Come on; let’s sit in the common room.” Your mom led you to the common room and sat you down on the couch.

Her and your father sat across from you on the other leather couch.

You sniffled, wiping your tears on your jacket sleeve as you watched them questioningly.

“Well… You see, honey… Ever since your injury, and when we found out about you joining that strange club, and on top of that, days like today, when you come home crying… We…” Your mom stopped and turned to your dad.

“We think it would be best for you to leave Ouran for a while.” He finished.

“What?!” You stood up, alarmed.

“It’s just for the rest of high school. You can come back and attend Ouran University.” Your mom tried to calm you down.

“Where are you planning on sending me?” You ordered.

Your parents glanced at each other until your dad answered.

“There’s a very good school in the same town as your Aunt Isabella’s-”

“Italy?! I have friends here! I have a  _ life _ here!” You fumed, the anger causing you not to think straight.

“We understand that, but we are your parents and we will do what we think is right for you. Do you even realize how much your grades have dropped since you joined that Host Club? If you really want to stay at Ouran, then two tears of high school abroad will look great on your application!” You mom added.

“But…But… I just can’t go!” You cried.

“Honey, we love you and we are doing this  _ for  _ you. This place has obviously been a strain on your mental state and with your injury we don't want you so stressed all the time. This is what we think is best and as your parents we have to put our foot down. You are going.” Your dad stood up, speaking sternly.

The tone of his voice caught you off guard, never having heard him speak so loudly to you.

“Fine. When do I have to go?” You glared.

“Tomorrow morning.” He replied.

“Tomorrow?! That’s too short of a notice!” You cried.

“The sooner the better. You already had to miss two weeks of school, you can't afford to miss more.” He motioned for you to go upstairs.

You stormed off to your room, passing Akino, who had been eavesdropping and looked rather dumbstruck.

You slammed your door and jumped face first into your bed.

_ Maybe moving wouldn’t be a bad idea… _ You thought, remembering the look on Tamaki’s face, and the hurt in Kyoya's voice.

_ It seems lately, all I do is cause pain and trouble. Maybe it would be good for not only me, but them as well, if I just… disappeared for a while… _

_... _

Hikaru stood awkwardly in Kyouya’s room. 

Tamaki was under an out-of-place kotatsu, his head lying on the table staring at the wall. Kyouya was at his desk, typing away on his lap top.

“Guys, listen to me. It’s not Akira’s fault, I was the one who made her kiss me!” Hikaru protested for the millionth time.

“She still did it. What if she was going out with one of us? Just because someone asks doesn’t mean she had to do it.” Kyouya didn’t look away from the screen, though his typing got more furious.

“Akira and Hikaru… Sitting in a tree...” Tamaki mumbled, only partially listening to Hikaru.

“Akira wouldn’t do that! I told her I like her, and I made a promise to her…” Hikaru hesitated.

“And that promise was…?” Kyouya spun his chair around to face him.

“If she kissed me, just once, then I would give her up… So she did it mainly for you two. So you guys didn’t have to worry about another love rival, and I would go on being her friend.” He looked away.

Kyouya stared at Hikaru for a long while, and then sighed.

“What kind of grade school nonsense is that? Maybe I did overreact...”

Tamaki sat up,

“But… She said she loves me… Right?”

“Well, that was a while ago. She might have had a change of heart.” Kyouya said to his friend with a serious expression, though deep down he knew otherwise.

Tamaki’s eyes watered and he smacked his head on the table.

“T-Tamaki…” Hikaru said nervously.

“I’m teasing you, idiot. Don’t get my floors wet. And put the kotatsu away!” Kyouya replied.

Tamaki’s mood almost instantly brightened, excluding the part about having to part with his beloved kotatsu.

“Tomorrow I’ll apologize, and maybe finally Tamaki can ask her out.” Kyouya sighed.

Tamaki froze and blushed,

“T-T-Tomorrow…”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Kyouya rolled his eyes.

Hikaru’s lips curved in a very soft smile,

“Ok… Well, I should get home. Since I promised Akira, I’ll try not to interfere this time.” He headed out the door.

“What do you mean _ try _ ?!” Tamaki flailed, going home after him.

Kyouya let out an exasperated sigh, and closed down his computer and collapsed on his bed.

“I have a strange feeling… That tomorrow isn’t going to turn out well…”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad google translated Italian warning.

You spent almost all last night packing and when you finally got to sleep, your school alarm went off.

Not that you need it, anyway. Starting today, you don’t go to Ouran anymore.

A few hours later, after you had gotten  _ some _ rest, you were awoken by your mother.

“You should start getting ready.” She ran her fingers through your hair.

“Ok…” You said, sitting up tiredly.

She cast you a sympathetic look as she exited your room.

Moments after you got up, Akino burst into your room.

“What are you doing?! You can’t go to Italy!” She almost screamed at you.

“Why not?” You spoke apathetically, digging in your suitcase for clothes to wear.

“Because! What about the Host Club? What about Tamaki?! You  _ just _ confessed to him, you can’t leave now!” She lectured as you grabbed a bath towel.

“My situation with Tamaki doesn’t concern you, Akino. I  _ want _ to go to Italy.” You replied while you made your way to your bathroom.

“What do you mean _ you want to go _ ?! Just last night you were fighting with dad and mom, crying that you _ didn’t _ !” She seethed with frustration.

“I had time to think about it, and… They’re right. Maybe finishing high school in Italy  _ would _ be best for me. For the year all I ever seem to do is hurt other people.”

“You don’t honestly think that, do you? Come on, your place is here! You can’t leave now, when finally you have such a huge opportunity! If you lose Tamaki, who knows if you’ll ever fall in love again...” She gave you a pleading look.

“I’m just a teenage girl, so why does everyone expect me to be able to always do the right thing? I don’t know what the right thing is half of the time! But all I know is… if leaving will stop causing everyone that I care for all this pain… Then it’s what I’ll do.” You gave her a look that made it clear that you were stopping this conversation.

“You… Just can’t…” Akira shook her head, storming out of your room.

You watched her leave, and looked down at your feet.

“Honey…? You better get ready; you have to be at the airport in an hour!” Your mom peeked in.

“Kay mom, I’m almost done…” You replied, letting out a sigh …

_ Is this the right thing? _

_... _

Hikaru looked around the lunchroom nervously. You hadn’t shown up yet, and it was almost time for the Host Club to open!

“Kaoru, aren’t you worried about Akira?” Hikaru asked his brother, who was preoccupied with Kissy.

“What? No, I’m sure she just took the day off to collect her thoughts.” Kaoru waved it off.

“I don’t know…” Hikaru bit his lip as the bell rang.

After Kissy and Kaoru parted ways, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the Host Clubroom.

“Kyoya-senpai, is Akira here?” Hikaru asked, looking around.

“No… Wouldn’t you know? You have the same class as her.” Kyouya set down his notebook and turned to him.

“She wasn’t there! I tried to call her, but she turned her phone off…” Hikaru replied, his worry showing.

Kaoru sat on the couch besides Mori and Huni.

“If anything bad happened, I’m sure Akino would have at least contacted us.” He rationed.

“But Tama-chan is supposed to ask her out today!” Huni replied, turning everyone’s attention to the nervous king.

“W-Well, maybe it’s best she didn’t come today, I mean, she needs a break, and uh…” Tamaki stuttered.

“You’re just a coward.” Kyouya rolled his eyes.

“But, we need to open the Host Club soon, with or without her. I’m sure she’s just resting.” He added.

The club fell silent until Mori looked up in alarm.

Everyone cast him questioning glances, until the door burst open.

“You have to stop her!” Akino fell to her knees, panting as if she had run a marathon.

“Stop her from what? Is everything ok?” Tamaki ran to her, panic rising within him.

“Akira…! She’s… She’s on a plane to Italy! She’s going to move there with our Aunt Isabella!” Akino painted some more.

“What?! When?!” Hikaru asked in shock.

“NOW!” she replied, irritated.

“…Kyouya, please inform the ladies that the Host Club will be closed today.” Tamaki spoke in a serious tone.

Kyouya nodded, understanding.

“Tamaki, what are you going to do…?” Hikaru asked, Kaoru watching the scene with alarm.

“I’m going to bring her back, of course!” Tamaki replied, full of confidence, before grabbing Akino by the arm and running out of the room.

...

It had been a long, fifteen hour flight, but pretty comfortable because you had a first class seat.

The plane touched down, and you really got a good look at the place you were going to be staying for the next three years of your life.

You had to admit, it was beautiful. The rising sun lights up every street and shop, giving it a small glow. It looked like a beautiful painting.

After you stretched your legs and got off the plane, you went down to baggage claim, where you were going to meet your aunt, and get your luggage.

“Akira? Welcome, principessa! Mi sei mancato molto!” A woman with long brown hair and matching eyes ran up to you, kissing your cheeks.

“Zia Isabella! Come state?” You kissed her back on the cheeks as well.

“Ah, I see you have been practicing your Italian! You’ll love it here, don’t worry. Come, come, tell me all about your life in Japan!” She eagerly grabbed your bags and led you out.

You both hopped in a taxi and it took you to a while, to a small town with lots of people.

“So, tell me, did you have any boyfriends?” Isabella gave you a teasing smile.

“Haha... Well, almost... But no, not really.” You looked down, remembering everyone you left in Japan.

“Cos'è questa cosa? Why does my darling make such a sad face??” She asked gently.

“Well, you see... There was a boy I had to leave in Japan, and I left him on kind of a bad terms...” You hesitated.

“Tell me, tell me!!” She spoke excitedly.

“Well..." You took a deep breath, "It all started with a vase."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is your aunt Italian when your bio says you are Japanese-Russian....

“Akira~ I have terrible news!” Isabella burst into your soon-to-be room, which you couldn’t call it yours because all of your stuff was still in your suitcase and no effort was made to unpack.

You sat up in alarm, the urgency in your aunt’s voice made you worry.

“What is it?”

“We are out of pasta!” She wailed.

Your eyes narrowed as you let out a sigh of relief,

“Don’t scare me like that, auntie! I thought you were going to say the house was on fire or something!”

“What do you mean? This news is tragic! I was going to make you my famous pesto fettuccini, but now it seems we have to go out to dinner!” She opened your suitcase and rummaged inside it.

“What are you doing…?” You stood up and hovered over her.

“You have NO sexy clothing!! You poor baby!” Isabella shot up and hugged you.

“Wha- Why do I need sexy clothing??” You were totally confused.

“I said that we had to go out to dinner, si?” She smiled.

“Yeah… And?” You hesitated.

“The best way to get over a man is with another man! Innamorarsi~!!” She took you by the hand and twirled you around,

“Come! We must shop!”

You couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. Your aunt could be so crazy sometimes, especially when it comes to the topic of love.

...

Tamaki whirled around the streets, practically dead on his feet, but he refused to let jet lag bring him down. He had to find you at all cost, even if he had to walk around all of Italy calling out your name.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for-” He turned to ask a street vendor.

“Non capisco…” the man stared at him wide-eyed, as if Tamaki was some sort of alien.

Tamaki let out a sigh and pulled out a picture of Akira he had, for some reason, always kept in his wallet.

“Have you seen this girl?” He asked, stressing his words as if the man would suddenly understand as if he spoke slower.

The man examined the picture, darting his eyes from the image to Tamaki as a knowing look crossed his face.   


"Lover?"

Tamaki didn't have time to blush, excited that he was able to communicate and nodded eager. 

"Yes! Yes! I need to find her. The woman I love. Can you help me?"

The man narrowed his eyes, thinking very hard before he looked back at the picture. 

"...Si, si. Um... Familiar? Isabella." The man was struggling to communicate, gesturing wildly. 

"Red roof." He pointed to Isabella's beautiful villa near by, standing tall with a sun stained red roof.

Tamaki looked towards the direction the man pointed. He recognized the name Isabella from Akino and as soon as he registered "red roof" he took off running. 

"Grazie!" He called out to the man, who shook his head in amusement.

...

“I don’t know about this, Auntie…” You hesitated, stepping out of the shop wearing a cute, short, white dress.

“Nonsense! You look very pretty! Men will be drooling at your feet.” Isabella giggled, bushing loose strands of your black hair behind your ear.

“But…” You bit your lower lip nervously, pulling down the dress in discomfort.

“Come on, bella! You haven’t loved until you’ve been  _ loved _ .” She grabbed your hands and shimmied.

“That sounds dirty, auntie.” You couldn’t help but to giggle.

“Anyway, let us eat!” Isabella dramatically pointed to a fancy looking restaurant conveniently located across the street from the shopping center.

It was a nice place, elegant and old fashioned with intricate designs. There was a line of nicely dressed people waiting to get in, most of them seemed to be couples.

Isabella simply walked past them all and stopped with you in front of the host desk.

She whispered something to the man at the desk in Italian, and the man nodded with a soft smile, stepping down from the desk.

“This way bella, principessa.” He bowed like a gentleman.

“Did he just call me a princess?” You muttered to your Aunt.

Isabella laughed softly, “Why? Tonight, you  _ are _ a princess!”

The man led the both of you through the crowded and lively place. There were people dancing on near the open stage, and loads of men and boys flirting by the bar.

The man stopped at a nice table, and pulled out chairs for the both of you.

“Just let me know when you would like to order.” He spoke with an Italian accent, and then walked away.

“What was that about…?” You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at your Aunt.

She laughed nervously and brushed it off,

“He owed me a favor… Hey, Akira, I bet the men here would go  _ crazy _ for a cute girl like you.”

“Aren’t these guys a bit too old for me?” You looked around nervously.

“Perhaps you are right… But they aren’t too old for me!” She grinned.

You rolled your eyes with a small chuckle, “I thought we came here for  _ my _ sake!”

“Well, it started off that way, but something told me that we needed to be here tonight.” She replied.

You held up your hands and twiddled your fingers, “Oooooo, are you psychic now?”

Isabella laughed, “Perhaps! Maybe it is just a feeling. Or a good omen perhaps?”

You frowned a bit.

"I don't know. I've had enough of omens, good or bad."

...

Tamaki skidded to a halt at the red house the store clerk had pointed out to him. He had been running for quite some time, so his breath was sharp and ragged.

“A…ki…ra…” He panted, bending down and putting his hands on his knees.

He staggered forward and collapsed against the door, slamming his fist into the wall.

“Damn it! Akira, where are you?!”

He took a deep breath, and then shouted once more.

“AKIRA?”

“Be quiet! Isabella is out to dinner. The one by the botique downtown with the flashing lights.” The neighbor, who knew Isabella rather well, screamed from her window.

“G-Grazie!” Tamaki had almost jumped out of his skin.

The woman sighed, “Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get your girl, silly boy!"

He looked back at her one last time, and then ran off.

...

Isabella sipped her drink and looked around the room.

You had your chin resting in your palms, sighing with boredom.

“Hey, I’m going to check out the fountain.” You finally decided.

“Don’t go home with strangers!” Isabella smiled.

You laughed, standing to your feet, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

You squeezed your way through the crowds of dancing Italians, and finally made it to the large fountain outside.

The pond was similar to the one they had at Ouran, which made you homesick. You could just feel those little stone cherubs in the fountain taunting you.

With a pain in your chest, you dug through your small purse and pulled out the last yen piece that you had.

Then closed your eyes, and tossed it in.

The cold air was refreshing against your face, but at the same time it made you shiver.

“Do you need a jacket, Prinicpessa?” A silky, handsome voice interrupted your thought.

You growled inwardly and turned around sharply, “Don’t call me a prince-….”

Standing in front of you was the last person in the world that you expected to find there.

“Kyouya…?”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling ending I totally didn't cry while writing

“Kyouya…?” You asked, staring at the man before you. Behind him you saw you other friends.

“What are you guys doing here…?”

“It’s a funny story, actually!” Kaoru started, Kissy by his side.

“We and Tamaki came to bring you back.” Hikaru finished.

“But as soon as the plane landed, that idiot ran off, not even knowing where to go.” Kyouya sighed.

“But… How did you guys know I was here?” You blinked.

“Well, we got your Aunt’s address from Akino-Pyon.” Huni smiled from Mori’s shoulders.

“You guys…” You looked them over happily.

Kyouya glanced at the Hosts, “Could you give me a moment with Akira?”

“…Why?” Hikaru crossed his arms, eyeing Kyouya.

“Do you really want to start that again?” Kyouya gave him a dark glare, making him back off.

The others laughed softly, dragging Hikaru away to leave you alone.

A few minutes of silence lingered around you and Kyouya, making you begin to feel nervous and awkward.

“Akira…” He turned to you, his eyes softer than you had ever seen them.

“I think that it’s time that I give you up.”

“…What do you mean?” You blinked.

“When Akino told us that you had gone, Tamaki’s first thought was to immediately bring you back.” He began.

You blushed softly, “And…?”

“My first thought… Was that I could see you after I graduate.” He fell silent.

“I don’t really understand what you’re getting at.” You bluntly stated.

Kyouya sighed, “I thought as much…”

You decided it was best to not take that comment to heart.

“Akira, I love you. But, apparently I don’t love you as much as Tamaki does.” He hesitantly crossed his arms and turned towards you.

“When I realized that my first thought after hearing you were gone was to graduate… I realized that I was thinking of my  _ company _ before you. And I honestly think that you deserve better than that.”

You gave him a quizzical look, “So… You’re rejecting yourself?”

Kyouya returned your look with a small smirk, “Basically.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but stopped.

“He’s coming!” Hikaru called you two.

You and Kyouya turned to the dim lit street, and low and behold, there was the Host Club King himself running desperately towards you.

Tamaki stopped in front of you, wheezing and panting, “I… Finally found you….”

Kyouya rolled his eyes, “You would have found her earlier if you hadn’t run out of the airport like a maniac.”

Tamaki laughed as he tried to catch his breath, either from relief or embarrassment.

“Tamaki… Why did you come here…?” You asked him, helping him to sit on the fountain rim.

“I’ve seen this moment in movies all the time…” He seemed to ignore you.

Kyouya shook his head and walked away, giving you two some privacy.

“The main character falls in love with an amazing, beautiful person….” He started again.

“Wait, which one of us is the main character?” You stopped to clarify.

“Me, of course! I’m not  _ that _ narcissistic!” Tamaki turned to you with a pout.

A small chuckle escaped your lips, “Sorry, just checking…”

“As I was saying; the main character falls in love with an amazing beautiful person… And he doesn’t realize how… _ Perfect _ she is until she is gone. So he searches the world, and since they are bound by love, they reunite and live happily ever after.” He concluded.

“I don’t know… Sounds a bit far-fetched.” You sighed, looking into the fountain water.

“What…?” Tamaki turned to you, his eyes widened.

“Well, for starters, you didn’t travel the  _ whole world _ .” You smiled at him softly.

Tamaki could hold it in any longer, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders tightly.

“I was so scared!” He breathed in your ear, making your spine tingle.

“I thought I was never going to see you again, and I haven’t even told you that I…” He hesitated, letting you go so he could look you in the eyes.

“That I love you, Akira.” Tamaki stared at you, turned bright red, and then hid his face in the crook of your neck.

You were silent, taking it all in.

You had to admit, this was pretty darn romantic. Of course, it was all by accident. You couldn’t help but feel as if you and Tamaki actually  _ were  _ in a movie.

“Aren’t you going to say anything…?” Tamaki pleaded, though it was muffled because his face was still against your upper shoulder.

“Not unless you look at me.” You stubbornly replied.

“I can’t.” He whined.

“Why not?” You asked.

“Because I’m too embarrassed!” He whined again.

You smiled softly, “Do you want an answer or not?”

“…yes…” Tamaki hesitantly lifted up his head, and his cheeks were still pretty flushed.

You stared into his eyes, and he stared back slightly confused and expectant.

You quickly leaned in to him, kissing him softly, and catching him off guard.

“I love you too. I always have, you big idiot.” You spoke, in between kisses.

Tamaki was bright red once again, “Akira, you’re so mean!  _ I  _ was supposed to kiss you!”

You giggled softly, “Well, you still can.”

Tamaki cleared his throat and looked around, making the peeking host club members quickly hide behind the corner again.

He turned back towards you, his hand made its way to the back of your head and his fingers ran through your hair. He leaned in, kissing you passionately but nervously as well. You reached up. Wrapping your arms around his neck, deepening it.

Isabella was standing with the rest of the Host club members, peeking around the wall and watching you and Tamaki kiss and talk shyly.

“Thank you for the call, Miss Isabella.” Kyouya spoke to your aunt.

She nodded, “Well, as soon as mi bella Akira told me about you guys, and your friend Tamaki, I knew that she didn’t want to be stuck here halfway across the world away from the man she loves.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Hey,” Hikaru started, “What’s the name of this club, anyways?”

Isabella’s lips cracked into a smile, “Perfezione _.  _ It means  _ perfection. _ ”

...

You walked the halls of Ouran once again. You had a big smile on your face, as people looked at you in shock and alarm. 

You were wearing the dreaded female uniform, and holding hands with your new boyfriend, the Host Club King, the most idiotic, smart, handsome man in all of your life, Tamaki Suoh.

Your parents were upset at first when you suddenly returned home from Italy with no warning what-so-ever, as well as all the boys from the Host club, but they quickly forgave you once they were told the whole story. Turns out talking to people about your problems can help!

They enrolled you back at Ouran on one condition and one condition only. Be true to yourself. So when you went back to school, you went back as a woman.

Of course, looking back at all the things you’ve had to go through, wearing an ugly yellow dress wasn’t so bad in comparason.

The girls of Ouran were upset, of course. Though their anger subsides when the latest Host Club magazine was released with the entire story. It seems when people can read your troubles as a cute, endearing love story, they are more forgiving.

You’re a Second Year now, along with the Hitachiin twins. Huni and Mori-senpai are attending Ouran university now, and stop by every now and then. Kyouya and Tamaki are Third Years, and are still running the Host Club.

You grew a lot in the past year. Had adventures you never thought you would have and grew closer to you family while making wonderful friends. It wasn't easy and there were many times you just wanted to give up and run away. But you didn't, and you feel like you've become a better person in the end. You were never truly the perfect type. No one will ever be because ones idea wont be the same as another's. Your life is still messy and you'll never stop learning, but to you... Well, to you that's perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I have seen any activity in the Ouran fandom, but finding this story was very nostalgic for me since it was the first (and only) multo chapter fic I finished. If anyone reads this, a comment would be greatly appreciated. I have idea to revamp Perfection nearly 14 years later as a completely different person to see how the story would change with my new perspective. It will most likely be a personal project, but if anyone happens to be interested I would love to know. Thank you if you took the time to actually read this silly little story. I had fun writing it and was so happy to rediscover it.


End file.
